CCS: Forever Blossoms
by Tomogirl
Summary: What would happen if Syaoran did forget his precious feelings in movie2? What if he actually forgot all things he knew in Japan? A new enemy lurks out in our solar system...and unknown figures begin to appear! Update: PART 2 (half) finally after 3 yrs.
1. Prologue

Cardcaptor Sakura: Forever Blossoms 

Disclaimer: Ugggghhhh.....I hate these disclaimers!!! To authors and old readers of fan fics...don't you just want to rip these up......to new readers, you will get tired seeing these on every single fan fiction out there known to man. Ahem! CCS and its characters do not belong to me.....(although new to being a writer on the net, I've read plenty of fan fictions-5 years-to know whatz on these disclaimers) and how many of us wished they belong to us....... The continuation of CCS is my idea*_* okaaay...that was simple enough to say ^_^ ! Give thanx for CLAMP and Kondasha Comics for what they do best! 

Author's Notes: Ever since the first summary came up of the movie, I couldn't take it off my mind so this came through, "What would happen if Sakura-chan gave up her precious feelings in CCS the movie 2?". (You must read the summary of the movie first to actually know what's happening here. You can find it at Card Captor Cynical or highly recommendedSakura/Syaoran Fanstation! I'm planning on getting the VCD which can be easily found in Taiwan since the DVD is out but then again, this is the U.S.A....) ^_^Enjoy!!

Prologue

_"I know you don't have feelings for me anymore and that's okay! _

But I just want to say.... I love you!!!!...", tears trickled down her cheek as she spoke those words to a boy who couldn't hear anymore........who was only her precious memory (a.k.a. feeling). The boy could only stare at her with blank eyes in the bubble unmoving. Soon, the bubble vanished taking the boy with it. The girl fell to her knees as she stared at the spot where Li Syaoran once stood on. 'Syaoran-kun.......' . White light flashed for a brief moment before she realized something was in her hand. She was not alone. 

"Sakura...lets go", said a giant lion with wings. The girl scrambled onto his back and both of them flew up in the air watching the amusement park reappear as if nothing happened. Once they reached their destination, a girl with black hair tied in two buns came to greet them but stopped within a few feet away when she saw someone missing. Her happy expression turned to sadness.

"Oh Sakura-chan...........we were this close.......", The girl came up next to the girl sitting on the lion's back and bowed her head, "Sorry Sakura-chan...". Another girl appeared holding a camcorder who slowly took it away from her eye as she stared in shock. She joined her two friends in remorse that someone so special was gone. 

"At least", said a voice, "we have a new card". The lion walked next to the three girls. The girl known as Sakura sadly looked at the object held tight in her hand, "What use does this card have Kero-chan? It's called 'The Hope' and all I can see is 'The Void'." The lion frowned before replying, "It has its purpose Sakura..........when the right time comes, maybe it would show us its true light". 

"What if I don't see him again?!!", Sakura exclaimed with water in her eyes, "Even if he doesn't remember us anymore....."

"I have a feeling he may come back...", the lion sighed and nudged its mistress with its nose. Sakura looked up to night sky, tears streaking down her cheeks, 'I finally told you my answer only to see you gone again...........where are you Syaoran-kun?'.

At this time in Hong Kong.....

An 11 year old boy stood in front of a large mansion confused of why he's standing in front of his home. He didn't notice a mysterious figure standing on a nearby tree branch watching him closely.

Author's notes: Yup ^_^ I did it..... Made the series longer just by changing history!!!!! And now CLAMP is throwing the book at me screaming what did I just do to their beloved series. I just look at them with a glare and stick my tongue out, "Hey it's my world!!" Note that I'm using Syaoran's manga name for those who are completely confuse between them.....Shaoran is the anime form. I'll be mixing elements of the anime and manga so fans would get a blending taste. The name for Clow isn't spelled 'Reed' for those who didn't realize it yet......but it's spelled 'Read' just like in the manga so the Nelvana CC actually named the town setting 'Readington' which could make sense but it's not for that cause fortunately. But the 'Little Wolf' names are just simply kawaii (cute)!! Even when Sakura says it!! 

Kero-chan: Don't fall for gakis if ya ever see one..........no matter what they look like!! 

Tomogirl: Oh, Kero-chan...would you like to perform another set of your omake? 

Kero-chan: Me!!? I make the best omake in the world but....I can't say all of the costumes again!! Plus, the first season was way back.....

Tomogirl: Silly stuffed animal, I'm going to have you perform an omake on how the relationship between Sakura and Syaora---Kero-chan: NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!!! 


	2. Sakura and Her Precious Memory

Cardcaptor Sakura2: Forever Blossoms 

The Obvious Why Did I Write Disclaimer: Do not own the kajuu...the gaki...the stuffed animal....the snow bunny....the onii-chan.....the rich friend....etc. Do own the rest that's not part of the cast... 

Author's Notes: I didn't expect that much reviews at first....and I was right...but do I care? Partially! Writing is the fun part of all things, ne? Even if I received zip reviews, I'll still be typing my mind out and taping it to the net. I may not be that much of a good writer but I'm worth a shot at least... Now the part those who read are waiting for....(Kero-chan: What are you? A goodie goodie? Tomogirl: You don't come in till the ending notes STUFFED ANIMAL so flap your wings and fly!! Kero-chan: Alright! Fine, Ms. Moody wanna be! You better have my pancakes out tonight or else I'm sending in Tomoyo to reinforce me with 'you know what'!! Tomogirl: Deal! Now OUT!!) Gomen for the annoying intrusion of the baka animal......but I didn't have any choice of either cakes or costumes. 

Here's the thanxs to my first three reviewers: Missy-chan, Sailor Event Horizon, and MeilingMizuno! My fourth reviewer (the only one) on a Sunday: tafumi-chan!! To be fair is to increase font so.....(ta-dum)! I know there will be more reviewers that I didn't check yet......but I'm glad someone did stop over... Especially you guyz!! 

****I'm aware that I'm not the only one who thought about another twist to the CCS2 movie since I was surprised that nobody ever thought of putting up a fic that's the opposite ending of what the movie should've been... There's been a fic of the movie having an alternative ending....(you know who you are). I've also been noticing a lot authors mixing the American with the Japanese which I find real weird but I guess it's how much they like and what parts to use which counts. R&R in my terms would be...read and relax! (Kero-chan: right...you expect ppl to enjoy rather/other than review.....how unlikely of you..... Tomogirl: that's my whole point!^_^)

Sakura and Her Precious Memory

__

"Sakura........" A voice whispered in the wind.

"Who's that calling me?!!!!" she shouted to the wind.

The wind didn't respond.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself. She was in an area surrounded 

by fog......eerie looking.

Suddenly, the voice came again....only a bit louder, "Sakura, I'm 

here...."

She was able to pick up the voice this time. It sounded like a boy. 

"Eh? Who are you??" she called out. 

No response...

It began to get a little bit more foggier or maybe it was her

imagination.

She saw her whole body get swallowed up by the fog.....

And then, she saw him............a figure of a boy with chestnut hair in a 

bright yellow outfit heading towards her.....his face unable to be seen......

"Sakura, don't be scared......I'm here...", the boy's hand reached out.....

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Ho-eeeee!!!!!!", screamed an eleven year old Kinomoto Sakura shooting off from her bed. 

"It's about time you got up!!", said a small voice of a little winged animal flying in front of her face", I was about to think you were dead!"

"Gomen ne Kero-chan...... I just had a strange dream....that's all", said a tired looking Sakura as she got dressed.

"That's allllllllllllllll!!!!!?????", the stuffed animal a.k.a. Cerberus a.k.a. Kero-chan exclaimed, "Do you know what this means?????"

"Oh please Kero-chan!! It's not a prophetic dream okay! We're done with the Sakura cards and trouble should be gone right!!??". 

"It has only been a month Sakura......who knows......maybe there's another undiscovered card or........", but Kero-chan got instantly interrupted by the door's creaking sound. He then fell to the ground and did his stuff animal pose.

"Hey Kaijuu! What was that screaming I just heard??" Kinomoto Touya peeked his head through the door and stared hard at his sister.

Sakura began to groan. She always had these unexpected visits from her brother whenever something's up in her life although he's now in a university far from the Tomoeda area. 

"I am not a kaijuu!!! Are you??" she asked mockingly. Touya gave her one of his infamous glares and then did a grin that made his kaijuu even madder before shutting the door. Kero-chan soon relaxed once he heard the door shut. He was glad that Touya lost his powers to sense a long time ago but still, he had to do the annoying pose.

"So Sakura....," Kero-chan began to speak once he thought Touya's presence was gone," care to tell me about the dream?" Sakura though didn't seem to be listening. "It's got to be him", he heard her mumble and raised one of his brows. To get her attention, all he need to say was, "Him?". Sakura snapped down to reality and looked down to see an impatient Kero-chan staring at her. "Wha???? Oh gomen again Kero-chan. I was thinking about the dream.......". Kero suddenly did a face-fault. "Kero-chan!!!".

"I'm ok!!!!", Kero-chan flew right back up, "Ahem! The dream?"

"Uh.....yes!!! I kept on hearing a voice whispering my name...." and so Sakura as much as she remembered explained in full detail. Once done, she couldn't help the feeling that a painful thought just went through her head. She tried her best hiding the expression deep in her heart but it always resurface at some points. For a month ever since someone special went away, she couldn't stop thinking about it. And now, this was the dream that she feared most. She knew it. A dream of......

"Let me get this straight.......that mysterious person you think is talking to you is......is that kid!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Kero-chan. Sakura slowly nodded her head. "What kind of prophetic dream is that!!?????" Kero-chan said in an unbelievable voice.

"I told you, it isn't that kind of a dream. It must be a 'I miss you dream'", she replied sadly. Kero-chan then scratched his head with his paw but his head shot up when he saw what was on the clock. "Sakura, aren't you going to be late for.....", but that was all he got up to as the girl began screaming, "Ho-eeeeeeee!!!", all the way down stairs and out of the house. Kero-chan sweat dropped as he watched the girl through the window, running on the street in one direction, "When will she ever learn?", shaking his head, "She didn't even eat breakfast". His eyes got large at the sudden thought and zoomed quickly to his draw. He grabbed a hold of a cookie that was squished beneath the Sakura (* not Clow, duh) book and pushed it through his mouth. It seemed he never learned.

----------------------------------------

Sakura panted very hard when she entered her classroom. Ever since the incident, she never skated to school just cause it brought her grieve and memories of the past. She skimmed the classroom and spotted all four of her friends around a desk. One of them looked up and smiled when she saw Sakura standing in the doorway. "Over here Sakura-chan!!!" she waved to Sakura followed by a big smile, "You made it just in time!" Sakura gave the girl her very own smile, "Arigato Chiharu-chan..." as she made her way down the aisle toward her friends. Soon they all looked up to see their friend putting away her stuff before joining them. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!!" they said in a unison. 

"Ohayo minna-san!!", Sakura said back, "What are you all looking at?" she asked curiously. Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's closest friend, smiled as she lifted something up into the air. Sakura face faulted once she saw it......

"Oh don't you like it Sakura-chan? It's recently the newest on the market and I can't wait to try it on you!!!", Tomoyo gleamed as she hold proudly in her two hands a brand new camcorder (**no V8s anymore). Sakura began to sweat drop and bend down to whisper in Tomoyo's ear," Why do you still need it if we have no more battles??".

"Oh hohohoho," said Tomoyo out loud," You'll never know!!", Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko just looked at each other with confused expressions then turned their heads to an embarrassed Sakura who was sweat dropping so badly.

"Ohayo class," boomed a strong voice that just came into the classroom.

"Ohayo sensei Miyaku!!" replied the students as they each hurry to their own respective seat.

"Before I begin attendance.....I would like all of you to give a grand welcome for we have a new transfer student...." All of a sudden, the classroom was filled with chatter and excitement as everyone began to wonder who it is. Sakura just turned her head to look out the window. It just so happens, Sakura was seated in the same seat she was in during fourth and fifth grade. Near the window and second to the last seat of the row. She sighed and began talking to herself," At least there's something new in this class......"

"Pssst....Sakura-chan!!" whispered Tomoyo who surprisingly sits next to her (AGAIN!!). Sakura turned her head to look at the black jet hair girl, "What is it?"

"Who do you think it is? A girl or guy?"

"I don't have the mood to do this Tomoyo-chan...."

"Oh please!!? Years ago, we seem to always have male exchange students. First, it was Li-kun...." At the mention of his name, Sakura turned her head to stare at the desk. "And then there was Hiiragiizawa-kun," Tomoyo kept on going not noticing her friend is on the verge of tears, "You know how it might come out with this exchange student.........here one day.......gone the next.....Sakura, you still there?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura and noticed how she had her eyes closed. She realized what she just said and decided to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the day.

"Is that the reason why you were late sensei?"

"Is the new kid from America, cuz I hope it is!"

"I hope he's not a liar like that Takashi kid!!"

"He??? What if it's a 'she'?"

"Man, that kid was lucky to miss the first project of the year, a......".

Students' voices seem to echo back and forth one another that made sensei Miyaku raise his temper to the next level, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE!!!! I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO SETTLE DOWN BEFORE I GIVE YOU A FIVE PAGE REPORT ON 'WHY EXCHANGE STUDENTS SEEM INTERESTING TO YOU'!!!!!!!" As if on cue, the whole class shut their mouths and fixed their postures to stare at their teacher as if nothing happened. Sensei Miyaku turned his head toward the door and spoke in his normal tone, "Sorry for keeping you waiting.....you may come in." Everyone held their breaths as they watched the new student step in. "Class 5-B of Tomoeda Junior High.....I would like to introduce to you...." The class looked as if they had just seen a horror movie. Some of them gasped out loud while others just kept on staring at the new kid. "Li Syaoran from Hong Kong". Miyaku than turned his head to face the board and wrote the boy's name large enough to make people scream. 

A.N.: heheheheheh.....this isn't a really good cliff hanger.....(anyone could tell). I know I can do better than this but it's all I could think of and plus the time I had to write this! At this current state, I'm already at four chapters (not including prologue) so I can't go back to this chapter and add a whole new scene which can complicate things a bit more can I? Sorry this is also kind of a short chapter (not too much action and happenings). Gotta run but my next chapter should be out soon (done on purpose). Oh ya!!! Kero-chan!! Your omake's up!! (Stuffed animal flung himself into the room) K-chan: Quick hide me!! I didn't mean it!! It's not my fault!! Itz your neko's and not me so don't pick me!! Whatever it is...don't point it out to me!! 

Tomogirl: O boy.......what is it this time stuffed animal?

K-chan: I....I....I.... (pat his tiny head a bit forcefully)

Tomogirl: Say something other than "I" please or else no cakes.

K-chan: I STOLE.............................

Tomogirl: (look at him plainly and then) STUFFED ANIMAL!!! THE POINT!!! Not, "..........." OK?

K-chan: (shaking) I stole Suppi's fish cake......(twiddling his paws)...again.....

Tomogirl: .......You WHAT!!!??

K-chan: I didn't mean it....my stomach just kept on saying, "feed me"-

Tomogirl: So you fed it!! What's the meaning out of it!!? You don't 

even get the feelings of hungriness so there must be more than this!

K-chan: (cringe) Oh right, I also ate your Obaa-san's dinner!

Tomogirl: I knew it!! And...

K-chan: The year load supply of ice cream left in your fridge...

Tomogirl: You know, I have the feeling you're lying....

K-chan: H-h-how?

Tomoril: Because of the tiny paper that's hiding behind your back 

which is the 'Omake' I planned out specifically for this occassion!!! 

Dinner's not served yet...and Spinel isn't here along with his England 

crew!! Of course, I'm not a baka to notice that!!

K-chan: Oh poo....you're no fun at all!

Tomogirl: Into the draw stuffed animal....or read the kawaii paper!!!! 

Choose your fate that's foreordained in this fic!! 

K-chan: Can I have a third destiny?

Tomogirl:.........NO!

---------------------------------------------------------------Ja ne minna-san!

__


	3. Sakura and Her Reeanactment

Cardcaptor Sakura: Forever Blossoms

Disclaimer from the VCD itself: "Cardcaptor Sakura" created by the artist team, CLAMP and serialized in Kondansha's "Nakayoshi" Comic Magazine since June 1996. Period. 

Kero-chan: Great, you might as well be a disclaimer fic author as well....

Tomogirl: Hey, I'm trying, I'm trying!! Really!! ^_^ (makes a face at him)

Kero-chan: Bleh!!! I can't believe you made the 'gaki' come back too soon!! You know, this idea of having him come back was seen in a lot of fics already so now this chapter isn't unique?

Tomogirl: I know but this fic is an year old, sitting in my computer, basking away itz screen upon many others who reached upon it!! OH HOHOHO!!!!

Kero-chan: Uh (sweat drop) ur scaring me now....

Tomogirl: That's da idea!!! ^_^ 

Kero-chan: (sweat drop infinity)

Tomogirl: ^_^

Kero-chan: (sweat drops fading away) This isn't funny TG.....

Tomogirl: ^_^

Kero-chan: ya know? You can stop doing "^_^" now!! 

Tomogirl: ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^...etc.

Kero-chan: (face fault) Tell me when your brain comes back BAKA! Guess I'll take over for now... 'koff' sowaaaaa....you don't have that much reviews because you didn't update recently! Itz been like a month already!!! (glares) 

Tomogirl: ^_^ (nods)

Kero-chan: That didn't seem to wake her up (muttering)

Thanxs 2 Reviewers: SakuraAyanami and Ruka-chan! Who Wants To Be The Next Review? The hot seat's waiting......heheheheh

Tomogirl: Stuffed animal!!!!! Stop scaring the readers!!! I'm not advertising this fic at all!!!!!!! 

Kero-chan: Welcome back to the real world which is about to be condemned if you don't update soon....

Tomogirl: I got your point (sticks tongue out as stuffed animal flies away) Oh, yeah....a mistake since itz an year old fic, there's a '2' at the end of CCS in my last chpt. which I didn't mean at all!! The title was originally CCS2:F.B. but I decided there's enough of CCS 2 to go around!!

ENJOY ^_^

Sakura and Her Reenactment 

She felt numb all throughout her body as she saw who came into her classroom. She turned her head to see Tomoyo getting out her camcorder in an attempt not to get caught. "Tomoyo!" she wanted to whisper out warning that her friend shouldn't do that but somehow her voice barely came out. Her gaze was soon back at staring at Li Syaoran who seem to be searching for someone in the room. Suddenly, their eyes met. Olive green touching dark brown. Sakura couldn't let go. 'Hopefully you remember! Please Syaoran-kun!' Syoaran's expression soon changed to a glare which made her shrunk back in disappointment. 

"Make Syaoran feel comfortable as much as you can to Tomoeda. I'm sure there's someone who wants to make friends with him," Sensei Miyaku said with a smile, "You're seat is in back of Kinomoto Sakura who is sitting over there," he pointed out to the girl who sits almost all the way in the back of the room. Before Syaoran made it to the window aisle, a kid with black hair instantly stood up from his seat, "Hey Li-kun!! Remember me?? Takashi? It's been a while since you were gone and I just like to let you know that the rules here are a bit different than in Tomoeda Elementary." Half of the class groaned when they heard this and wished they could do something to him before his big mouth continues but.... "Oh! You must remember some kids in this room who are from our elementary classes......that's see, there's Chiharu, Naoko, Montchi, Yachio, Sakura (at the mention of this name, Syaoran glared at the light brown hair girl), Tomoyo, Rika,......." At this moment, Chiharu got up from her seat and clamped his mouth with her hand.

"Thank you Chiharu," said Miyaku sweat dropping as he watched his student strangle the other, "You may both take your seats quietly. Mr. Li, proceed going to your desk so I may start off the day." Syaoran did as he was told but stopped in front of Sakura's desk. The poor girl just kept on staring straight ahead not daring to look at his face one bit. Syaoran's eyes narrowed and walked on to his desk. For the rest of the day, Sakura has been feeling deja vu all around her. 'It's just like the first day he ever came to Tomoeda. Why Syaoran-kun?.....' It was soon the period before lunch and during this time, the class had to do a study session. Sakura stared at her notes but somehow couldn't concentrate too clearly on them. She felt his eyes keep a steady watch on her which made her feel nervous down to the bone.

All of a sudden, a hand touched her shoulder. 'Ho-eeeeee' was all Sakura could think but she knew who it was. A familiar voice whispered into her ear, "Can I have a moment with you after class?" Sakura slowly nod her head as the hand lifted from her shoulder. She felt she wanted to cry.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you through this ordeal?" Tomoyo asked her best friend as they got out of the classroom. 

"Hai, I'm sure....," Sakura said looking behind her shoulder to see if Syaoran was following them.

"But you know Sakura, an year ago, your brother and Yukito were here. Touya was able to save your life and Yukito was able to attract Li-kun. What would happen now?"

"I might change that if I use a Sakura Card."

"It's school time Sakura-chan!! There are lots of people all around us and..."

"Alright Tomoyo-chan......you can watch but you better hide in a safe place. I remember you did save my life by being the first person to realize what's going on." Sakura smiled a bit but her expression changed to sorrow. What was she going to do?

Sakura met Syaoran along the building where both of them thought it was safe from public eye view. She watched helplessly as Syaoran took out his Chinese compass and mutter a spell that shot a beam right at Sakura's chest. "It is you!!" he shouted as he jumped back and stretched his arm out toward her, "give them to me!! I know you have them!!"

"Give what Syaoran-kun? What do I have that you want?" Sakura remembered clearly the day he first did this to her. This time though, she spoke in a softer voice.

"Don't play dumb with me!! The Clow Cards!!!"

"And what do you know about the Clow?"

"That's none of your business! Just hand them over or else someone's going to get hurt!!" Sakura watched as Syaoran advanced on her. 'Oh not again!' She felt his two hands grab a hold of her arm and tug it.

"Syaoran-kun, you're hurting me!! Let go!"

"Not until you tell me about the cards."

"Hey Li-kun!!! What are you doing with Sakura?" a voice interrupted the scene.

Both of them looked to their side to see Takashi walking toward them. Before Sakura could make up an excuse as to what's going on, Syaoran let go of Sakura's arm and walked away without looking back. "Li-kun, where you going!!?" called Takashi. Sakura watched Syaoran's figure grow smaller in the distance. 'He's never going to remember me...'

After school, Tomoyo and Sakura walked down the street in the direction of Sakura's house. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something myself..." 

"It's ok! See, I wasn't hurt," Sakura showed Tomoyo her arm, "I just wonder.....why is Syaoran-kun here? I mean, his memories of us were taken away but he came back!"

"Maybe his clan decided to put him up to another test!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"It looks like it Tomoyo-chan..........he's repeating what he did three years ago!"

"But it's so sad........Li-kun confessed his feelings for you on that faithful day and on that terrible day, you told him your feelings only to have his memory wiped out."

"......"

"You still have that teddy bear Li-kun gave you right?"

Sakura did another of her slow nods. 

"Good. Maybe the teddy bear can bring back the old Li-kun."

"Are you saying he has amnesia rather than being taken away??"

"Well, I'm just saying it just in case......"

"You're just like Kero-chan!!! Expecting something that can never happen!!" Sakura felt new fresh tears running down her cheek. Tomoyo looked at her friend with a worry look. Both of them didn't speak to each other on the rest of the way to Sakura's little did they know someone was watching them nearby.

"I'm home!!!" Sakura shouted as she and Tomoyo got through the door. 

"Welcome back Sakura!!" said a certain stuff animal who popped out of nowhere in front of two girls. He then noticed Sakura had red eyes. "Sakura, were you crying?" Sakura turned her head and try not to look Kero-chan in the eye," N.....no......I wasn't. What made you think that???" Before Kero-chan could ask about anything, Tomoyo decided to save the day by getting out a bag of muffins. "I'll ask later.......," said Kero-chan in a delighted way when he saw the nice plumped yummy looking muffins in his view. 

"Kero-chan, where's papa?" Sakura finally got the courage to ask.

"Ohhh....he went to 'munch, munch' a business trip again," Kero-chan said between eating on the muffin, "He won't 'munch, munch, munch' be home until late."

"Uhhh okay," Sakura sweat dropped at the way Kero-chan talked.

"Kero-chan, I have new footage that you might be interested in!!" squealed Tomoyo grabbing her camcorder out of her mysterious bag.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!???" screamed Kero as he dropped the muffin he was working onto a nearby table and flew toward Tomoyo. Sakura thought it was best to tiptoe upstairs before things can get real nasty..........................but it was too late.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!!!!!" Kero-chan screamed louder, "What's all this about!?"

"Ho....ho-eeee Kero-chan, Syaoran-kun.....," Sakura couldn't take it any longer, "has come back to Tomoeda".

"The brat!!? You gotta be kidding me!!"

"Oh no Kero-chan," Tomoyo got her video tape out of the camcorder and pushed the tape into the TV's VCR, "I caught everything...........just wait and see."

A few minutes later.......

"I can't believe it!!! That dream you had this morning is true!!"

"How can it be Kero-chan if the Li-kun in my dream was wearing a yellow costume and seemed so nice and assuring?"

"That's the strange part that we should find out one day."

"You mean we might have a chance to get the old Syaoran-kun back because as you said, it could be a prophetic dream!!" Sakura began to talk excitedly.

Kero-chan just shrugged. It was going to be a long week. A strange beginning but definitely a long week......., "I CAN"T STILL BELIEVE I ACTUALLY SAID THE GAKI WILL COME BACK!!!!", veins popped all over Kero as he flew around the room.

Somewhere off the skirts of the solar system was a floating castle.

Inside it was a figure sitting on what looks like a throne. The figure lifted up her hand and formed a crystal shard underneath it.

"Magic pool of thy image!"

"Expand to my contract!"

"Release!!"

The crystal shard became large and changed into a mirror. The figure smiled to herself with pleasure although only her body can be seen which is composed of a Chinese robe and Arabian like shoes. 

"Enigma!!!" she commanded through the mirror.

A black shadow emerged from its glass giving off a hissing sound. It had red beady eyes much scarier looking than the Shadow Card. The figure raised her hand again forming a blue vortex in back of Enigma. 

"Go and seek the Clow Card mistress' cards. Bring them here and I better see you here alive!!"

Once the command was set, Enigma instantly turn itself around and flew through the vortex.

"Your Clow Cards are soon mine daughter of the reincarnated Clow!"

My story is building up still. Just be patient for the action's just around the corner!!! Actually next chapter is longer......real long..... At this time I'm working on Chapter 5 but I'm trying to keep this fic like how a manga artist would do it! Except the point that I'm going against my weekly fic plan. Just too much to handle yet, I'm betting strange things shall happen over on fanfiction.net this summer...............................Ja ne ^_*


	4. Sakura and Another Li

Cardcaptor Sakura: Forever Blossoms

Disclaimer: No Need for a Disclaimer! Episode: CLAMP, anything involved w/ CLAMP but not fic universe of F.B.

A.N.: Yes, finally!! This chpt. I've been waiting to send out the whole entire time……. This is how all my chpts. going to look starting now.. I'm tired writing short… Now the funs gonna begin and I'm getting' a little hype bout it….. 

Kero-chan: U wonder why no one reviewed ur third chpt. right?

Tomogirl: Oh I do! Itz pretty much a self explanatory chpt. and plus itz short as well….. Letz say those two chpts. are more like an introduction into the setting of my story.. The prologue is the basic starting pt. 

K-chan: (groan) Don't wanna hear the rest….

Tomogirl: Heh… Ur advertisement didn't even work! ^_^ (grin very wide)

K-chan: It will Bakagirl….it will!! I'll prove to the whole world….no, the universe that I guardian beast is gonna strike rich!!! AH AHAHAHAHA! (gloats)

Tomogirl: I'm still glad that someone read my story…..but I don't need a critic like you involved!! I'll ask Inu-chan to be my assistant!! (^_^)

K-chan: Don't say that baka half youkai's name here!!!

Tomogirl: Too late…^_^

K-chan: Groan….

Tomogirl: B4 anything else, Li Yelan's name in this chpt.'s gonna be known as Ms. Li. Gomen..... I could change it but this was typed about ten months ago when I hardly knew Syaoran's mother's name that well. I didn't put in any of Syaoran's sisters'names such as Fuutie cuz I hardly knew their names as well (obviously my brain had not completed its info control on CCS back when the series was drawing near to an end in the manga). Still don't! I'm going back to Rabi's CCS page to take those names soon enough.... Another notice is that Chiharu's name should have been called by her last name by Miyaku sensei in last chpt. but unfortunately, names is one big prob. I'm going to succumb!!! IIIIEEEE!!! I'm going to leave everything as it was xcept maybe a few minor changes..... I hardly even knew this kind of site existed till the very beginning of last sum!!!

Sakura and Another Li

__

"Syaoran-kun.........." a girl was reaching out her hand toward him, "Syaoran-kun, why?"

"AIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" screamed a thirteen year old boy shooting his head from his desk that held his school work.  


'A dream?'

'An image?'

That thing went through his mind so fast.

'What was that?'

'No illusion....'

'It looked familiar................where? Why?'

Li Syaoran shook his head and stared at his homework. He began to think what happened one month ago or so that's what everyone thinks......

Flashback

_He was standing in front of his home........._

'What!!!! I was just at the airport!'

He rang his home's doorbell and a man dressed in black answered it.

"Wei!! What's going on!?? What am I doing still here when I should be at........." 

Wei's eyes grew big once he saw who was talking to him. 

"Follow me." ,he interrupted Syaoran in a rough voice.

"But Wei...."

"Your family remodeled some of the stuff around the estate while you were gone. It was suppose to be a surprise but now that you're back so soon."

Syaoran began to get puzzled at that but kept quiet until they reached the main room of the mansion. His eyes widened to see his mother and four sisters sitting on an antique Chinese couch. 

"Mother....,", Syaoran called out softly. This startled his family which everyone looked up and began to give him shocked looks. 

"Wei..........is this some kind of a joke?? My son is still in Japan visiting that Card mistress while having his summer vacation."

"I'm sorry to give you this madam but this is your son, Xiao Lang-sama!!!!" Wei replied in a joyful tone. 

Everyone stared straight at Syaoran. Suddenly, his sisters all gasped," You do look a bit tired little brother!"

"Did Sakura do anything to you?"

"What you do!!!!? Got in a cat fight??"

"Silence!!!! Let me speak to him," Ms. Li spoke in a harsh tone to her fpur daughters who just sat back onto the couch, "Now, tell me son....why didn't you call us that you were coming?" Syaoran just stared back at everyone confused of what's going on.

"I didn't........go to Japan yet............ I don't know what happened. Last thing I remember, I was in the airport. I'm sorry if I failed getting the cards." At that moment, his four sisters face faulted.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!??????? What do you mean failed!!!?? Didn't you and Sakura get everything over with?? It's been one year ago Xiao Lang that we sent you to get the cards. You came back this past spring to complete your training and once summer hit, you left a week later for Japan......." And that's how far they went before Ms. Li could shoo the three girls off.

"One year ago? Sakura.........isn't that the name of the girl I'm suppose to take the cards from?"

Ms. Li sighed as she began to realize what happened with her son. 'Either amnesia or something.' She then decided to update Syaoran on what she think just happened and took him to see the elders. Upon reaching the great ones, they judged that Syaoran must work on his training and be sent back to Japan to see if he could try getting the cards one more time. Since Syaoran has no memory of ever meeting the card mistress, things might bright up for their clan.

When Syaoran reached his bedroom that evening, everything looked completely different then the last time he saw it. He examined everything and noticed a picture hanging on his wall. 'What's this? I don't remember hanging this.' On the picture was a group of people all smiling and wearing sailor outfits. Underneath it on the frame was the words, 'Tomoeda Fifth Grade Elementary Class of 2000'. Suddenly, his eyes caught something in the picture, a boy....

'That's me but.....I don't remember seeing anybody here.' His eyes drifted to a girl that was standing next to him. A girl with emerald eyes. Something about that girl..........

He shook his head. What was he getting into? Then he noticed something else. Something on his bed.............a teddy bear! 'Huh.......but.....'

His thoughts interrupted by his mother knocking on the door ,"Is everything alright Syaoran??"

"Of course!"

"Are you still fluent of speaking Japanese?"

Syaoran cringed a bit. He hated speaking another language but it was for his family sake, "Hai!!"

"Get a good rest then....." Giggles could be heard as four girls past by his bedroom door and his mom.

"Oh my......I wonder how she's going to react when she sees him again!!"

"I will feel kinda bad for her....all her effort...."

"Ya know, maybe we should go ourselves..."

"Definitely!"

"HUSH!!!!" said Ms. Li, "Your brother needs some quiet time alone."

Syaoran sweat dropped as he heard footsteps to doors fade away with slams. He sighed laying down on his bed and holding up the stuff bear with wings on its back in his hands. 'Whoever gave this bear to me...........must be special in my life.' He then groaned as he held the bear close to his chest, 'What happened to me? One year ago?? Did I fall through a hole and landed to this time.....of One year into the future? Maybe Mother is right, I lost my memory of what happened to me.....' His eyes slowly closed showing signs of sleep.

End Of Flashback

Syaoran looked out his apartment window. 'Everyone's accusing that my problem started from here.' He sighed as he touched the window with his fingers, 'I bet that Sakura girl knows what happened to me.' He glared harder and turned his head to look at his homework, 'I can't believe this is sixth grade work.' (Note: since he has no remembrance of ever learning anything in Japan, let's say he had advanced education back in Hong Kong cuz of his training). His attention turned back to the window and something caught his eyes instantly. 'What!!!? That can't be..... That's.......'

***

"Sakura-chan!! Wait up!!!" yelled a dark hair girl who was holding a camcorder. A brown hair girl in a blue jumper turned her head, "sorry Tomoyo-chan. I'm just so preoccupied lately." The two girls were planning a visit to Yukito's house and talk to Yue about the arrival of Syaoran. 

"You know, maybe we should talk to Li-kun himself. It might be alright as long as we don't go too close", Tomoyo smiled as usual to her best friend (uh.....cousin.....whatever!). Sakura shook her head and gave Tomoyo one of her sad looks. "I don't want to face him yet. I......just don't want pain through my head."

"I understand Sakura-chan...... We might as well wait if that's all you want."

"What!!?" a cute voice interrupted, "What??? Did I just hear that both of you were planning to see that....Chinese brat!!!!???" Kero-chan poked his head out of Tomoyo's jacket's pocket. 

"Go back to sleep Kero-chan. It's nothing." Tomoyo gave him a wider smile.

"I don't think so", the stuff lion crossed its arms and gave an angry look to no one.

"We're almost there Kero-chan", Sakura said not looking at Kero. They soon stopped in front of Yukito's place and walked silently to the front door. 

"Hey, isn't this street near Li-kun's apartment?" Tomoyo looked to her side, "I wonder if he still stays at that place." Sakura lowered her head and let her bangs cover her eyes. The door opened and Yukito appeared just like that. 

"Minna-san!" Yukito smiled, "come in." Once that was done, Yukito offered snacks and tea to his guests. The only one that really wanted them was......

"Can I!!!? Can I???" Kero-chan suddenly zoomed out of his pocket and raced around the room. He just couldn't stand hiding in bags and pockets anymore. Tomoyo and Sakura quickly turned their heads to see the reaction of Yukito. Sweat drops appeared on their heads as the white hair man didn't change his expression and nodded, "Go ahead Cereberus. Take as much as you please." 

"Oh yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Kero-chan dived for the plate full of cookies. 

"Yukito-san, how did you know?" Tomoyo asked. 

"My other form seems nice enough to tell me about his partner and how he likes to eat a lot just like me!" Yukito gave his usual ^_^ while staring at two surprised girls. 

"Since when did Yue turn nice?" Sakura began to puzzle at this. It's been actually a month since last time they saw him but, it seems he still had that expression of plain. They soon decided to change the subject.

"Yukito-san, can we please talk to Yue?" Yukito just nodded and closed his eyes. Wings enveloped him and vanished where he once sat. Now standing was a long white hair man that looked almost like an angle. He folded his arms and gave the two girls a Touya look. Sakura sweat dropped while Tomoyo just placed her hand to her cheek and said, "oh my". 

"What do you want?" an annoyed looking Yue asked obediently.

"We....Well, we just wanted to let you know that Li-kun is back".

"I know," Yue simply stated as Sakura face faulted.

"Hoe.......that's right. You must have met him in your false form."

Kero-chan licked his paws as he flew next to Yue, "You know what might have happened to the kid? He seems to be back asking for the cards".

Yue just stared straight at Kero with a non emotionless look, "I......have a feeling something might happen. We must protect the mistress with no cost." 

"What feeling? I thought trouble is already gone", Sakura asked with a worried look.

"Yue might be right........Sakura", Kero softly said as he stared out the window. Everyone was quiet. Sakura began to think about Syaoran's reaction to Yukito when suddenly, the quiet was shattered by................

"The boy did blush mistress", a surprising scene by Yue who was smiling made Sakura go, "HOOOOO-EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" She still wasn't use to Yue's smile which appeared a month ago. 

"Sakura-chan, it's okay. It might give us a distraction for Li-kun not asking for the cards", Tomoyo smiled and then nodded at Yue, "I think Yue-san was kidding about acting serious to us." All Sakura did was stare with sweat drops. For the next fifteen minutes, everyone chatted (except Yue of course. Talking only when someone asks him about something). They also watched Tomoyo's mini movie of Syaoran's return. Yue's smile vanished once it was on and stared at the screen unemotional. Sakura was covered in pain when she saw the video and wince whenever Tomoyo zoomed close up to the Chinese boy's face. Once the movie was done (that took only five minutes), Sakura made a quick excuse to go to the bathroom (you know why, don't you.....for those who live in a box, never touched a book or watch something on a screen for their entire lives, picture yourself having two love ones past away) 

"More cookies please!!" Kero-chan shouted out innocently to Yue who grunted a bit but then gave one last smile before changing back to Yukito. Sakura (A.B.-after bathroom) watched still amazed and dazzled. Yukito headed into the kitchen with Kero-chan flying behind. 

"What do you think changed Yue-san's attitude Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo (who wasfor the entire time actually recording what's going on). Sakura just shook her head, "maybe it was that Hope Card. I don't know." When it was time to leave, Kero-chan couldn't let himself go.

"Oh pleeeeezeee!! Can't I stay here for one night Sakura? I promise not to get the snow bunny into trouble...."

"Kero-chan..........," Sakura was about to say no when an idea came suddenly to her, "you may stay here just tonight kay?" Kero-chan nodded his small head with a big grin before flying into Yukito's house. 

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll make sure he's taken cared properly", Yukito said at the same time waving. He watched as the two girls made it out of his front yard before turning around to wave back. Then, they were gone. "Sakura-chan, I feel it........something is waiting...........please be alright".

Sakura and Tomoyo walked side by side as a large apartment complex came into view. Sakura sighed as she looked down at her feet. The black hair girl turned her head to look at her best friend, "Sakura-chan, it will all be over in a minute. I'm sure he will understand." Sakura looked up and smiled wearily. Suddenly, a noise interrupted their peace. They turned their heads to see a brown hair boy in casual clothing emerged from a nearby bush. Sakura begin to feel uneasiness as the boy walked toward them. "Look Syaoran-kun, if you want the cards, I'm sorry but----," she was cut off by Syaoran looking at her with a puzzled look. 

"Sakura, what do you mean? I'm not after anything...............", the boy began to smile as he stopped right in front of Sakura, " I was searching for you........." Sakura began to feel herself blush as she saw Syaoran bending a bit to kiss her, "Syaoran-kun, is it you?" All Tomoyo could do was stare and had the feeling something was not right. 

"Of course it's me silly!! Who else? I know you must have missed me while I was gone for a month", Syaoran said once his little kiss was done, "Let's go to my apartment and I'll explain everything", Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and began to run. Sakura placed her free hand over her cheek where Syaoran kissed it, 'Syaoran-kun....' Tomoyo could still not get why Syaoran acted the way he was but overall was glad to have him back. 

"Li-kun, how'd you get your memories back!!?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"I was plainly doing my homework when suddenly like a whip, everything came back to me. I guess The Void's power only last that certain time period."

"Hai!" Sakura smiled. 'It's him!!!'

"Sorry Tomoyo for giving you a scare back there", Syaoran turned his head back to face the dark hair girl who smiled back at him, "You came back to us......that's all that matters (A.N.-in reference to the movie)", They were almost to the entrance of the apartment when suddenly, Syaoran stopped in his tracks.

"Syaoran-kun??" Sakura almost bumped into him. She watched as the boy turned around to face her. His face in a serious look. Tomoyo clicked on her camcorder and started to role the film.

"Sakura come with me........."

"Huh? Syaoran-kun........what is it?? What are you talking about?"

"Imagine a place that we can be together forever with no worries at all. Where we have no worries about the cards whatsoever". At this point, Sakura had a strange feeling deep inside her heart.

"What do you mean? That I abandon everyone I know just to be with you??"

"No, you can still see your father, brother, and Tomoyo of course!! What I mean is a meeting place just you and me." Sakura's eyes were wide open at this and a blush of red came over her, "I knew that". Syaoran just smiled at her and nodded in understanding.

"HEY!!!!" shouted an angry voice.

All three figures turned their heads to see another brown hair boy giving them glares. He was dressed in daily clothing and had his arms folded. "Eh???", Sakura began to feel a little dizzy. Her head kept on turning back and forth to see Syaoran and..............another Syaoran?? 'What's going on? Two.......??'

"Someone tell me what on Earth is happening here!!!" the Syaoran who just came in shouted angrily. He then turned to face his double, "Who are you? Why do you look just like me??" The other Syaoran just snorted and glared at his look alike, "Yeah, I wonder who is the real Syaoran huh?"

"I'm the real Li Syaoran!!"

"That's where you're wrong! I am!!"

"Oh yeah, then why are near HER!!??"

"It just so happens that the true Syaoran forgot who he truly loves and now remembers!!"

"I don't believe that!!!"

Sakura and Tomoyo (still filming) watched helplessly as the fight between two Syaorans went on.

"What's going on Tomoyo-chan? I don't get this at all....."

"Believe me Sakura-chan......we all wish we knew what's happening but.....unfortunately, we end up in a tough situation just because of false accusations." Sakura pondered and was about to ask Tomoyo a bit more when in a shocking instant, both Syaorans froze and stared at the two girls. Sakura and Tomoyo began to feel chills all over them as the two boys began to advance one step at a time.

"Sakura, you know it's me right? Remember the time Meiling set us up on the ferris wheel?"

"Don't pay any attention to him. He has no idea what he's talking about!!!!!" screeched the other Syaoran and then pondered what he's going to say next. Meanwhile, the other Syaoran (Not that confusing right? I thought so) kept on asking Sakura questions, "Oh!!! Remember that time I had to replace Yamazaki in that play?? I thought you really looked a true Princess Sakura in that dress!" 

Sakura blushed a bit thinking back to that time. Suddenly, Syaoran grabbed a hold of her shoulders and began to shake her real hard, "What's happening to me!!!!????? We did have a school picture back in 2000' right??" He than let go and began to shake his head. The other Syaoran growled for a minute and leaped into the air with a kicking pose aiming for his twin, "I don't know who you are but I won't allow you to get close to Sakura!!!"

His double noticed what he was up to and was able to block the kick on time. The two Syaorans started to fight real rough and the two girls once again were helpless. 

"We got to do something Sakura-chan.....", Tomoyo whispered, " or else, we could be too late for an answer." Sakura nodded in agreement and pulled a small star shape key from her pocket. 

"O' key that hides the dark forces of the stars!! I, Sakura, command you by contract!! Release!!!!!"

The key formed into a staff and the card mistress was ready to go. The two Syaorans didn't seem to realize what's taking place for they were deeply concentrating on one another. Sakura sighed in relief and chanted out loud, "Mirror Card!!" Once the card was out, she told it to copy her and wait until she comes back with Tomoyo. Then, she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and into the apartment complex they went still unnoticed by the two boys. The Mirror card watched the two girls enter the building and turned to look at the Syaorans sensing a familiar power source from the two boys, 'But which one?' 

***

"Sakura-chan!! Matte!!" Tomoyo gasped as she couldn't catch her breath at same time tripping on the stairs. 

"Gomen Tomoyo-chan....but I need to know!!!" Sakura paused so she could wait for her friend. The elevator wasn't working so they had to climb the stairs. They soon reached their destination ending up staring in front of Syaoran's door. 

"I forgot about this", Sakura began to look all around her searching for an answer as to how to get into his apartment. Tomoyo snapped on her camcorder and smiled, "Sakura-chan breaking into Li-kun's apartment." Sakura blushed again and tried to force Tomoyo into shutting the camcorder off. When there was no other solution, Sakura had to use the Power Card on the door. "I'm sorry Syaoran-kun. I promise to get you a new one as soon as possible!" She sweat dropped as the door fell from its frame and onto the floor. 

They instantly rushed in. Sakura hurried toward the phone and took out Syaoran's Hong Kong number. "Sakura-chan, why couldn't we use a public phone?"

"Does it look like we have money?" Sakura raised one eye brow as she looked at Tomoyo. 

"Sakura-chan, you forgot I'm rich!!" Tomoyo began to do her 'ohohohohoho' impression as Sakura face-faulted. 

"When will you ever grow up", Sakura wobbled as she got onto her feet and dialed away. She heard a few rings before a familiar feminine voice picked up, "Wei?" Sakura felt herself loosening up remembering last time she met Syaoran's mother.

"Moshi! Moshi! This is Kinomoto Sakura from Japan." The other side of the line was quiet for a few seconds before the voice came again in Japanese, "You! What did you do to my son!!?" the voice screeched so loud, Sakura had to hold the receiver far from her ear.

"I didn't do anything!! It was the Void Card's doing that made him forget!!" then she added softly, "me......."

"The Void Card? That's only a special card that was reserved only for an ancient theoretic trouble. Why would a little girl such as you hold possession of the card that is a 'key' to the savior of humanity?"

"Please!! I don't have much time!! I need to know, does Syaoran have a long lost twin?"

On the other side, it was silent again before a reply, "What do you mean a twin? Syaoran is the only man of the family who turned down the greatest offer of being a leader of our clan!!!"

Sakura was guessing Syaoran's mother was fuming red now, "I'm sorry........the Hope Card left me no choice of giving away my precious memory. There you have it!! Syaoran-kun is part of my life!"

"I don't want to hear about it!! The reason we sent him to Japan must be obvious. We wanted to see if he could reclaim the title. With you out of his head, that makes everything normal!" Sakura couldn't believe what she said as those words echoed at the back of her head, 'normal.......as if nothing did happen.......' Sakura hid her eyes under her bangs for a minute, then slowly placed the receiver near her ear and replied almost in a whisper, "I'll give in...........I'll give Syaoran-kun the cards."

"Good girl..........I'll make sure that Li clan will give you their respects next time you dare visit our territory", she said almost in a threatening voice and hanged up the phone.

"Sakura-chan................you didn't", Tomoyo said with worry, "Kero-chan won't be happy at all when he finds out". Sakura felt herself ache with fear and at the same time sadness. 

"I wanted to make Syaoran-kun happy.........to be honored by his family and to become what everyone wants him to be. It's just, once I give up the cards, I won't be able to see him anymore." She soon broke into tears hiding her face with her hands. 

"Oh Sakura-chan, please don't cry," Tomoyo went up to her friend and hugged her, "Everything will be okay. Just you wait." She looked out of Syaoran's window and gasped, "Your Mirror Card is gone!" Sakura looked up instantly forgetting she was crying, "Wha??" 

"And one of the Syaorans is gone too!!" Tomoyo exclaimed even louder. Sakura ran up to the window and pressed her hands against it. Her eyes widened to see what Tomoyo said and the remaining Syaoran rubbing his arm at the same time laying against a tree. 

"We got to go NOW!!" she shouted grabbing her key on the way out. 

"Sakura-chan....what about the door?" Tomoyo ran after Sakura looking at the thing out of its hinges.

"No time.................we'll worry about it later", Sakura was now out of breath. After running down the stairs, they were about to open the door when they crashed into someone coming through it. Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran on the floor in front of her. 

"I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun!!!! I didn't mean it!!" Sakura blushing as she jumped up, "Its just.......we're in a hurry." The boy on the floor gave out a small groan and slowly opened his eyes, "Sakura?" Sakura nodded and reached one hand out so he can grab hers but the boy gave her a glare instead.

"Why are you doing that to me?? I can do this myself!" He picked himself from the floor.

"But Syaoran-kun......", Sakura then realized this Syaoran isn't the one she and Tomoyo met on their way to the apartment.

"And why do you keep on calling my name by 'kun' huh?"

"It's a tradition Li-kun", Tomoyo giggled as she got up from the floor with Sakura's help, "It's used as respect to others like I call Sakura, 'Sakura-chan". Sakura stared at the floor silently but was startled by a pull on her key. 

"Hey!!! This is a key that seals the Clow Cards!! I can't believe you didn't feel that presence of the Mirror Card or how my double seemed so insignificant of his power that he didn't feel it himself. He thought the card was you!" Syaoran glared hard at the girl, "And I wonder, why does the card take its image to look like you unless....you used it as a decoy in order to come into the apartment." Sakura turned her head quickly to look at Tomoyo who only nodded.

"Syaoran-kun, we didn't mean to sneak into your apartment. We just wanted to know something. That's all".

"Hmph!! I don't believe it."

"Just tell us Syaoran-kun, where did your double went with my Clow Card?"

"Hold on a minute, your Clow Card? That card belongs to my clan!! I won't let you get it!"

"Too late for that Li-kun, Sakura is the mistress of the cards. She passed the judgment of Yue", Tomoyo wanted to add that in with proud written all over her face.

"I still won't believe it!" Syaoran crossed his arms closing his eyes.

"Syaoran-kun.......you wanted to know about the picture of us in 2000' right?" Sakura hoped this does the trick. Syaoran snapped his eyes open

and looked directly into Sakura's eye, "You know about that? You will tell me right?" Sakura smiled at him and asked, "I'll tell you if you tell me what direction the card and your look alike went." Syaoran stayed silent before getting his compass out. The compass' beam shone through the glass window in one direction. Sakura followed its light and gave her second gasp of the day, "Of course, the park!!!" She then rushed out of the building and summoned the Fly Card. Syaoran stared in amazement as wings sprout out of her back, 'She looks more like an angel'. 

"You want me to explain what happened to you during your three years?" a voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Tomoyo smiling at him and he nodded unsure of what she means. 

***

Sakura flew steadily toward King Penguin Park with determination. "I won't give up no matter what consequences are headed toward me!" She saw the head of the King Penguin slide into view but something else caught her attention. A white beam of light shot through the trees toward the sky. 'What's going on?' She landed gracefully on the ground only a few feet from where the white beam is shooting from. 'No way!' Sakura watched the source of the beam which came from the finger tips of the Syaoran look alike. In his arm was the unconscious Mirror Card.

"You, stop right there!!" Sakura ran up to the look alike and gave him her best glare, "Put down my Mirror Card!" The look alike turned his head toward her and gave her a surprised look, "You're Sakura?" He looked at the Mirror Card and dropped her. 

"Mirror Card return!" 

The Mirror looked from the look alike to Sakura and smiled happily changing back into card form. It flew right into Sakura's hand which shifted into the pocket. 

"How dare you trick us into believing you were Syaoran-kun!! Who are you really?" The Syaoran look alike stared straight at her before responding, "I come from the outer limits and as an order of my mistress, you shall come with me. My name is Enigma!!!!" A purple light engulfed the area as the look alike transformed into a monster with white hair and is covered with ribbons. Sakura's eyes widened in panic as Enigma began to advance toward her. 'What would Kero say?' She closed her eyes, 'enigma' that means 'mystery' so what can solve this case?' 

"Watery!!!!!!" Sakura cried out automatically. The Watery card formed a huge wave upon Enigma but it seems Enigma was not affective. It began to resume its walk toward Sakura but suddenly, it stepped into one of Watery's puddles. It looked down and started to shriek. Sakura followed its gaze to see that Enigma has no reflection, 'ho-e!' Enigma growled as it took its eyes off the puddle and dashed right into Sakura making her slam into a tree. Sakura cried out in pain from what just occurred. She soon felt Enigma's ribbons crawl and wrap around her neck. 

"SAKURAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice called out in the distance. The card mistress looked up slowly, despite all the pain she received, to see a lion with wings and an angel fly down. 

"Kero-chan!! Yue-san!!!" Sakura cried as the ribbons were suffercating her badly. Kero growled as he watched Sakura's face turn red and dove toward Enigma with a full blow. Enigma may have went down but its ribbons were still tightly wrapped to Sakura's neck like suctions in a hospital. 

"Sakura hang on!!" Kero shot a white beam at Enigma , making sure the demon stay put, as he nodded to Yue, "you're on!" The white hair angel made a quick nod back to the lion and blast his own (but actually small) beam at the ribbons which gently floated from his mistress's neck. Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Arigato...", before sinking into unconsciousness. 

"You shall never rescue her!", cried Enigma struggling to get out of Kero's white beam attack, "My mistress will see to that!" It shrieked once more and teleported itself out of the guardian's white light. Kero sighed in tiredness before walking quickly to Sakura's side to make sure she was ok. 

"What do you think all that was about, eh Yue?"

"It seems there's something much stronger is about to happen to our mistress........and we should be ready", Yue picked his mistress up from the ground, and both lion and angel flew off to the sky. 

***************

Out in the outer limits....

"What's this!!!!!!!???? Enigma, you're not suppose to plan bringing me her........JUST HER CARDS!!!!! When will you get this right?", the figure on the throne screamed her highest pitch to her minion. 

"I was just doing my orders!" 

"From who? Wasn't it me? Or........could it be from someone else?"

"........"

"Tell me Enigma, what was the order I gave you before you left?"

"To bring thy mistress her cards......"

"Exactly!"

"And to bring the Sakura Card mistress alive to thy home.", the Enigma ended with a gulp as it watched the figure's not able to be seen hazel eyes glow.

"WHAAAAAAAT!!???", screeched the figure who instantly got up from her throne and walked down the steps that were in front of it. She stopped just two inches away from Enigma who began to quiver with fear. 

"So someone did tell you or maybe send this hypnotically into your puny brain........ Once I find out who did this, that someone shall pay into disturbing my mission!" 

'That's where you're wrong!!!", shouted a voice throughout her hall. 

"Wha? Who's there!!??", the figure turned her head in different directions. The voice seemed to have echoed all over able for anyone to get confuse as to where it came from. The voice did not reply back though. 

"Hmmmmm....,", the figure, face was still not visible, crept an evil smile, "it looks like someone knows of our operation after all...... Things seem to get interesting everyday", she turned to look straight at Enigma, "I'll give you a second chance, or it shall be the 'black galaxy'!"

Enigma bowed repeatedly, "thank you mistress for thy kindness!! I won't fail you again!!!" Out of the corner of its eye, it saw another figure draped in a dark blue cloak and a large sword imbedded on its back spying on every single thing they have done. 

"Fool!!!", Enigma's mistress walked closer in order to face it square in the face, "You think you shall get away with my plans? There's no need for you anymore! I give no second chances to my demons!! Crystal Reform and Recapture!!" As she said this, a black pit appeared right underneath Enigma which screamed as it fell through it. The black pit dissolved and a vortex formed above where the pit used to be. Out popped a crystal shard. 

"Enigma was too weak.......the card mistress's guardians were too strong to overcome it...... I must send out something much stronger", the figure walked back to her throne to think. She took no notice of the blue cloak figure that was perched high above her on a pillar that was next to the throne. The figure stood from its crouching position and went through its own portal silently. Suddenly, the figure on the throne stood up again as if she saw something awkward, "that feeling..... I know that feeling from somewhere!" She shivered and sat slowly back onto her throne.

------------------------------------

A.N.: Got my bag………got my sandals……got my books and I'm outta school! I got the sun and the warm weather to thank about! (mysterious voice: she's got the sun and the warm weather to thank about!) 

K-chan: (roll's eyes) JUST WHAT THE H--- WERE U SINGING!!?????? 

Tomogirl: Oh, just can't wait till exams go away… Now my fic turned PG….but apparently, it's only directed to the future chpts. Not my first beginning (corny) three!!! It's tuff to have to wait until I can send a ready made fic out onto the net u know!!! 

K-chan: Oh I can comprehend that easily. Besides, I don't even have to go to………

Tomogirl: We all know that K-chan! That's why ur so cute 2oo xcept during the times u bug me…..(-_-)

K-chan: Well, can u explain why it took u nearly the whole entire day to research Japanese online for ur Chpt.6 fic? EH?

Tomogirl: Oh kami-sama!!

K-chan: Um…….fine……I'll be the one to say 'Ja ne' k?

Tomogirl: u just said it! So bye stuffed animal…

K-chan: (grumble and flies out of my room)'

Tomogirl: Heh…..Ja ne onegai! 

  


__


	5. Sakura and Her Most Concerned Day

Cardcaptor Sakura: Forever Blossoms

Disclaimer: CCS Presented by CLAMP. F.B. Presented by Tomogirl. 

A.N.: Must be my longest day. I have to stop using 'The Loop' one day. That must be a Monday and onto a Sunday. Good-bye Monday. Hello Sunday. U2 be happy that ur not typing this up that took me more than four weeks……geeeeeeeeeez… 

K-chan: Actually, I think more than four mnths u had this fic stuck in ur world doc.!!!!! (sweat drop)Why r u singing to Fruits Candy theme…well I could only catch u saying the English words that appear in the song..? 

Tomogirl: Just a feeling… 

K-chan: Thatz it?

Tomogirl: Yep ^_^!

K-chan: Only one update in reviews………u still wanna go on with this?

Tomogirl: Yep ^_^!

K-chan: Ur freaking me out again……….I'm HUNGRY!!! Bakagirl, FEED ME! FEED ME!

Tomogirl: (sweat drop) Ummmm…ho-e? Ur not designed to b hungry on a Tuesday! 

K-chan: (face fault) Letz go to clamp-net doctor and figure watz wrong with this whole pic, ne?

Tomogirl: Not till I sing Tobira O Akete!!!!!! Or….the song Syaoran sings b4 he was stuck in the elevator w/ Sakura-chan!!! KAWAIII!!!! ^_^ so sweet of her to give him a piece of her cookie…..although u were the meanie to eat all of them UP!!! (glare)

K-chan: Not my fault…. Snow Bunny had to think better than fixing Sakura a whole bag of 'bear' shape cookies which the 'brat' chose as the cookie cutter in the first place!! (gave a glare countering mine)

Tomogirl: I think we gotta stop spoiling and let the readers read…..

K-chan: hmph!

Dedicated to SakuranTokyo! Nope, not Eriol-san! He's still in England… Thanxs for guessing but don't worry bout it too much 4 Eriol shall soon come and destinies shall collide!!!! Syaoran is the **only** one 4 Sakura-chan so don't fret about that! Those figures are actually………can't reveal that yet! I'm getting tired saying the word 'figures' but itz the only way to flow in my story……

You, the only reviewer who came back! I'm guessing ppl either taking my P.O.V. of R+R seriously or no one notices that this follows the S+S league! But not that I'm not complaining or anything! I also noticed that lotsa ppl these days are writing settings where the CCS gang goes to other worlds which reminds me………. ChatteTeng, if ya reading up to this pt., I hope it helps out w/ urs! ^_^ Onegai continue ur story! to readers: her story's sugoi! I suggest u see hers which is better than mine I bet!

**My mistake from last chpt. that I missed, Syaoran suppose to be 11, I think if this occurred one mnth after the movie, just to get my whole setting straight! I gotta check my manga again for his b-day but for now it shall be ELEVEN! 

Sakura And Her Most Concerned Day

"Ho-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! I'm late Kero-chan!!!!" Sakura sprang out of her bed and ran over to her closet immediately pulling out her school uniform. 

"Huh?? Wazzaa pppp???", a yellow stuffed animal pops out of Sakura's drawer at her desk spiral eyes going round and round and round (Kero-chan: Tomogirl....knock it off!!!!!) until his vision turned into his normal beady eyes. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him as he looked up and eeeked to his despair as Sakura's night clothing came piling on top of him. 

"Sakura!!!"

"Gomen nasai!!! I gotta go!!! Could you place them back into the closet for me?? Ittsarashima!!!!!!", and Sakura was out the door. Kero-chan sweat dropped as he moved the clothing off his little body. He floated toward the center of the room and looked at the clothing that now lays on the floor. His eyes narrowed and sighed.

"She isn't going to get away with her lateness act.......one way or the other.", Kero-chan picked up the clothing one by one gently as he replayed every single event she's ever been late to school. His attention soon turned to the Playstation lying on the floor. 'Hmmmmm......'. The Sakura Card Book floated out of the draw right toward the little gaurdian and unsealed itself. The cards then floated out and made a circle around Kero-chan. 

"It's time for a little action plan!!!!!!!!!!!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uki-o Kaboue?"

"Here!"

"Zang Ryo?"

"Present!"

"Mikoshi Yakoshimi"

"Ditto"

"Daidouji Tomoyo"

"Here", once her name was called, she looked to her side to see an empty seat and giggled a bit. She turned her head a little to the left to see a boy blushing like a bright red tomato. Tomoyo gave him a smile and turned back towards the front of the room.

"Yamazaki Takashi?"

"Not here!" At this moment, Chiharu glared straight hard and shot off her seat.

"Takashi no baka!!! That's the third time I have to tell you to knock off lying to the sensei!!", she clamped her two hands around his neck and gave Takashi the classic strangle.

"That's enough!", Sensei Miyaku screamed, "I'll shall not tolerate this anymore! Both of you detention!"

"But Sensei!! I didn't do anything wrong!", Chiharu loosened her grip and stared straight at Miyaku.

"Neither did I!" Takashi came immediately after, "You see.....I'm practicing for the upcoming play so I might as well slip into my other character as a good exercise since my character likes to fool around and be the class clown!" 

"He's got a point there....", Chiharu realized that Takashi for once isn't telling a lie which got Chiharu to.......

"Detention for you Chiharu-san then..........", Miyaku's voice projected loud enough for even the late students passing by to hear.

"Demo.....Sensei!!", Chiharu protested.

"Sit down now!!!", Miyaku's voice grew louder by the minute. Chiharu felt herself turning red as she obeyed the order. Naoko and Rika looked to each other as they wondered if there was any way on cheering up their friend. 

"Samisi Nabugi".

"Here!"

"Wasabi Nekoi".

"Here!"

"Yagini Naoko".

".........."

"I heard she's sick......", one of the student's replied. Miyako marked down absence and continued on. 

"Yangi Mishosuusiki".

"Present!". The classroom door slide open and in came Kinomoto Sakura. Everyone stared at the huffing girl as she made her way to her seat. Once she got there, she placed her bag onto the desk and looked up, "Ho-eeeeeeeeeeee!!! Gomen.........I.........I............". Sensei Miyaku watched her face turn red as she stuttered a few more seconds before his eyes returned to rest of the room as if she didn't even come in.

"Ranbu Taekichi".

"Here! Here!"

"Kinomoto Sakura", Miyaku said her name in a slow dramatic voice like he's dying. Sakura looked up quickly and said a small, "Hai!", before continuing on taking out the rest of her books. She felt the glare of her teacher sting through her like a needle and sweat drops began to form all over her. Ever since her first day in his class, she always had to face some strange obstacle with the teacher. Sakura glanced to her right at Tomoyo who gave her a short grin and pointed her thumb behind. Sakura slowly turned to face the red faced tomato, Li Syaoran. He was only looking straight at his desk and didn't seem to realize Sakura watching him. Sakura, as dense as she can be, wondered why he was red. She looked back at Tomoyo who only gave a nod as if she was knowing what Sakura was thinking. Sakura mouthed out the word ,"really?", and sat stunned for the rest of the attendance.

"If you can't figure out the problem Kinomoto-san, I suggest you take your seat.", Miyaku can give twice the headache during math. Sakura bowed at the sensei and walked to her seat slowly. Tomoyo looked on with concern as she watched her friend look to the floor. 

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?", she whispered as soon as Miyaku's head was on another student.

"Tomoyo-chan....I can't explain this feeling.", Sakura looked at her with frightened eyes, "I feel like something is watching us this very minute!". Tomoyo adverted her eyes to the sensei quickly before she looked back at Sakura. She never saw Sakura this scared in her entire life, "talk more about it at lunch?" Sakura's head bobbed up and down weakly in reply. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran for a brief moment before returning her attention to the lesson. It seems the chestnut haired boy had a strange look on his face.......it almost seem to form 'worry'.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The card mistress........heh! She's afraid of her sensei real badly......I wonder...", The figure of the outer limits stretched her right arm in front of her and called out another shard minion, "Eclipse!".

A strange white light comes through the mirror that the shard went into and forms into a woman. Soon, her whole features could be seen which came out to be a brown curly haired woman with a business looking gray skirt in high heels. The minion bows before the figure before she looks up to see the hazel eyes stare at her with wonder. The figure then spoke, "Will you be up to the mission? It's not that much of a challenge depending on how well you judge the card mistress's skills on strength and dependence.".

"Trust me........I know how to manage her. That mistress is only a little girl, right? I'll send her packing before you know it!!", the minion winked and a portal opened behind her. The figure bit her lips as she watched the portal fade, "Great..........just as long as that person doesn't interfere whoever he or she is!!!!". She sat back onto her throne with a small grunt and crossed her arms, 'As soon as those cards are upon my possession, I have no use for this world anymore and I can return home...'.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura looked out the window with a longing expression. She couldn't wait until the rest of the morning classes were taken cared of. 

"And so, Amaterasu became the one who rules over heaven while her brother....", Sensei's voice began to drone her thoughts as he kept on talking about Japan's creation myth. Sakura glared at him for one second and felt like sticking her tongue out. Ever since Terada-sensei got transferred to teaching at the Seijou High School, nothing's been the same. Rika once said that she couldn't believe it herself but not to worry for they can always visit him after school (***which is more than that for Rika-chan). 

"Kinomoto-san!! Will you please sit up more.........you're position is very disturbing!!", Miyaku said annoyed by the fact that Sakura was slouching. 

"Hai!", Sakura piped as she picked herself up and sat like a normal student. The Sensei rubbed his temple and looked back to his class. He continued where he left off but soon, he felt his vision begin to waver. 

'What the....?', Miyaku's brow ceased as his vision worsened by the minute. The whole class stared in awe as they watched their teacher blink and shuffle his feet so much. Then, it happened. He fell tumbling back toward the chalkboard and bang his head on the board's metal chalk holder. The class soon exploded with voices as kids got up and ran quickly toward their sensei. Questions were floating up into the air and one student even said, "Ouch!". Sensei wasn't out yet and tried to grab onto anything in order to get up. Students grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him up. Sakura looked on with concern even if she swore he was her enemy. She turned to Tomoyo who only had one of her hands to her mouth as she watched the display going on. Sakura decided not to say anything when she noticed something behind her back. It was Syaoran but on his face.......

"I'm alright," Miyaku said lightly as he was on his two feet, "I think I just need an ice pack and that's about it.". Some of the class cheered and clapped. Others sulked and booed (and to themselves). The Sensei walked to his chair and sat with his hand onto his head like it was glued on. His head was pounding loud enough to cover up all the cheers and boos going around. Sakura's eyes widen as she began to sense something. Her head shot up instantly as the student came back not just with an ice pack but two other people. She recognized one of them as the vice-principal but the other she had no clue. 

"Class of Room 5-B, Miyaku-sensei is going to be resting in the nurse's room for today until his head ache fades so I expect you to be on good behavior for this substitute. She came in somehow on coincidence earlier today saying she once was a psychic but now teaches independently as a traveling substitute. So give all regards to Hideoa Sabatoshi.", the vice-principal indicates the woman next to him who bows in front of the class.

"It's a pleasure meeting all of you. I hope that the rest of the day would be a good experience of getting to know all of you......then again, I already know all of you!!", she giggled as she looked around. Her brown hair moving swiftly with the direction her head goes as she blushed and looked at the V.P. with an apologetic face. The V.P. shook his head and smiled, "It's alright........I'm sure everyone understands... Come Miyaku-sensei, a bed is waiting for you", he led Miyaku out of the room gently with ease. Sakura always wished that he was their teacher instead of some monster. 

"Well class!", Sabatoshi's voice rang out with her eyes flashing, "I hope that Miyaku-sensei does get well soon too... Let's see.....you're all wondering...what do we do when the Sensei's out?? Play tricks upon the substitute or act like perfect little angels? Give up?", that ended in another of her giggles.

"Oh great, she's one of those teachers...", groaned one student to another. 

"On the contradictory," Sabatoshi's eyes flashed again, "I'm going to play a game instead of continuing on what Miyaku-sensei's teaching about the creation myth!". This got everyone's attention from naive Sakura all the way to serious Syaoran. 

"Like I said!! I'm a psychic!!", her words cringed everyone down to their souls, "Lets see now.......", her eyes searched up and down aisles until she reached Sakura's row, "You!!!".

Syaoran stood up, his eyes still glaring at the substitute. 

"Li Syaoran, am I correct?". Syaoran didn't say anything but stare which was pretty far normal to those who know him pretty well.

"I am sensing that you're struggling with your memory.....that part of you is here and the rest is.......is.......", Sabatoshi closed her eyes as she begin to feel something.......that is in this room with her. She opened them again and stared at Syaoran with a small smile, "There's more than that memory missing........you have another life that you forgotten". There were many gasps coming from all over as everyone began to stare wide eyed with curiosity and intrigued by what she says. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other, their worried expressions got increasingly tensed. Syaoran, on the other hand, only stared hard at Sabatoshi with his eyes beginning to burn. 

"Do you think she could find out?", Sakura whispered as soon as Sabatoshi's attention was upon the middle row. 

"Maybe Sakura-chan, but don't worry yet, because she's only a sub and even if she knew........maybe it's best to keep that a secret since the cards are real special. Plus, who would believe her? You have the invincible spell Sakura so you must be invincible to her knowledge!!", Tomoyo's reply was soon mirrored to that of another student in the room, "I don't believe that Syaoran got some memory problem. Sure you got his name right but.....what about his family?? His sisters, mother, and relatives!!". Somehow, that student's voice sounded a bit odd to the card mistress, friend, and (hopefully) partner. Syaoran instantly turned to see where the voice came from only to find a girl in the fifth row with black hair tied in a pony tail (**I'll put her in buns soon!!) and matching amber eyes staring right at Sabatoshi, 'Mei-Meiling??' 

"You have quite an aura......Li-san...........but I assure you that the info I have about your cousin is practically safe with me!", Sabatoshi smiled as the girl gasped a bit loudly, "You may also take off your disguise for now the class knows who you are". The rest of the class went wild after that and began to barge in with questions related to just about anything........even of the future which Sabatoshi quickly denies to tell and says, "The fun is to find out isn't it? Now why would you want to spoil your fun of doing things without discovering them yourselves?". This left people disappointed and dragged but their questions never ended.

"I have a strange feeling....about this whole thing", Sakura once again whispered. Tomoyo nodded and looked toward where the black haired girl was. She smiled and tried to shout without gaining any attention, "Meiling-chan!!!! Over here!!!", she could hear the girl grumble to herself as she took off her pony tail and put on her usual two buns. The girl turned and slowly, her glare became softened replaced by a smile, "Tomoyo!!! I'm sorry!! What's up?".

"We didn't know you'll be here for the entire year!!!", Tomoyo smiled back and looked over her shoulder to see Sakura give a short wave with her usual cheerfulness. Meiling's smile widened and decided a chat would be nice for the time being.

"I'm here just to keep Syaoran on my eyes..... Once I heard that the elders sent him here, I knew trouble could be brewing but I didn't think it could be this drastically bad. Was he a trouble maker on the day he arrived because if he was and pushing Sakura around for her cards, I tell ya......I'll make sure my cousin gets a few pushings for his own good!!", Meiling gave a little punching sign into the air as Tomoyo and Sakura smiled at how cousinly, Meiling's acting. Syaoran, who was listening for the whole entire time, couldn't believe how Meiling's personality changed. She used to hug him a lot and made sure no one claimed Syaoran for they are fiances but maybe that's changed inside his lost memory. Now, he can be relieved that she doesn't think that way anymore.......or does she still? Syaoran now deep in thought didn't realize Sakura staring at him. 

'He may be different but to me, the same Syaoran can still come out of him', Sakura blushed a little and turned slowly on her seat but not quick enough for Syaoran to catch her.

"What?", Syaoran eyed her carefully as he saw her freeze.

"Ho-eee...ah....ah....ano...nothing!!! I'm just wondering what Tomoyo-chan told you the other day".

"Is it really your business?", Syaoran said staring straight into her eyes. Sakura was taken aback by this. Syaoran wasn't turning red or stuttering at all. 

"No..no.....not really...... Gomen...I was just curious because, you were turning....red in back of me...", Sakura didn't want to say it but it's done now. 

"I was.....thinking about something that happened to me earlier this morning", Syaoran said calmly. Now Sakura was feeling dizzy. This isn't the ten year old Syaoran who she talked with in fourth grade. He would usually be distant, shy, blushy looking, and quite the stutter person. How can half of him be here, the other be wherever and yet, he attains the personality that he has when he came over to Japan over the summer? But how does that explain the other day's event of him thrashing her like the first day he met her? Does he even forgive her of what she did to his apartment door? The more she thought, the dizzier she gets until she can reach another, "ho-ee..". 

"Sakura-chan, are you alright??", Tomoyo looked on with horror at her friend who was holding her forehead and her eyes closed. 

"I'm fine!!", Sakura opened her emerald eyes and gave an assuring smile, "I just want to know what you told Syaoran-kun while I was away......".

"Ohohohoho!!! My Sakura-chan is still clueless!!!! Even around the one she l-!!".

"Tomoyo-chan, not yet!!!!", screamed Sakura as she wave her arms into the air blushing crazily, "Just tell me quietly what happened".

"I told him about the past.....about him helping us catch the cards and how you passed the judgement!! Also about Yukito-san and Yue......Kero-chan and his real form.......the trip to Hong Kong......your onii-chan and his powers..........your otou-san and Clow-san......Eriol-kun and his guardians.....but I didn't say anything about you and him!!", Tomoyo smile loosened a tiny notch at that part. What else was she to say? She wished she could go further but she had the strangest feeling that Syaoran was to know about his feelings deep from within his heart. That's why she didn't even explain about the mysterious Hope and Void cards. 

"I see........", Sakura slowly said, "Is that why Syaoran-kun was acting strange today? He seemed very calm.....".

"Hmmm........ I bet it's what I told him about his reaction to Yukito-san's! No, maybe it's when I told him about how he changed from being so stiff and distant into a normal kid!!", Tomoyo showed her ^_^ face and turned toward Syaoran. The boy just stared....and stared. Only he knew why he was acting like he is. Even Meiling looked at Syaoran like he was a complete stranger. Little did the four of them know...someone was watching them with complete surveillance. 

"Alright class!!!!! Enough for your Qs and As!!! It's time to hit the books since I'm well aware of who all you are!!!", her head moved in the direction of Sakura's row again and she gave a small wink. Sakura & co. blinked at that act but didn't have that much time to ponder. Groans and "awwwwws" were heard throughout the room just like a typical seventh grade class. They were soon back on the lesson of Amaterasu's creation and Susanowo's destruction but it only lasted for ten minutes. The bell bonged and class was over for the morning. No homework was given up to everyone's delight but Sakura was still upset that she was the only one who had math assignments due.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you felt immense power as you were walking back to your desk?".

"Hai........it actually came from all over the class room!".

"................".

"I wish I could help but........even if I don't have any magic.......I think that we should investigate tonight just like old days!!".

"I agree!! It's better than not sitting around like some rubber toy in a bath tub!!".

"Very funny.......".

"Nani?".

"Nothing".

"I think we should be on guard at all times since this new force is strong. I mean, it even wiped out Sakura just like that!!", Meiling gave a snap at her fingers. 

The four were deep in conversation although Syaoran didn't say much. Sakura was still shaken up with Syaoran's behavior and didn't feel like talking to him for the rest of the school day. Sabatoshi was watching them from a tree far off in the distance. Her eyes narrowed a little when she looked at Syaoran and Sakura but returned to normal with a gleam in her left eye, 'He shall soon awaken....". She then gave a few giggles before vanishing into the air. Another figure was watching Sabatoshi at the same time Sakura's group. The figure shook its head and vanished as well. Sakura looked up with a jolt and so did Syaoran.

"What's wrong?", Tomoyo followed where her friends were looking only to see nothing.

"That feeling was back here!! It was somewhere nearby yet.........far?", her expression became puzzled and closed her eyes trying to detect it again. Syaoran stayed quiet and turned his head to look at Sakura. Tomoyo began to wonder at this, 'What was that look on his face? Sympathy!!??'. Sakura opened her eyes only to find Syaoran staring at her. She felt a burning sensation come across her face the more she stared at his captivating eyes. Emerald countering amber was the most uncomfortable situation Sakura could ever face with the one who doesn't even remember her. Tomoyo suddenly felt like she wanted to slap herself. She began to remember that she told Syaoran about Sakura's good nature of things no matter how naive she can get. Could it be related to all this??

"Syao-Syaoran-kun!!!! Something wrong? Is there something on my face?", Sakura managed to stutter out after finding his stare getting more uncomfortable. Tomoyo did her "oh my" phrase while Meiling just face-faulted at Sakura's naive features. Syaoran shook his head and stood up. Everyone gave him questioned looks but he just walked away. 

"The nerve of him!!!!! Xiao Lang!!!! Where ya going!?? You can't just abandon us like that!!!", Meiling formed the  marks all around her face as she stood up and glared at Syaoran's fading form, "I'm sorry......... My cousin doesn't seem to be himself lately". 

"Yeah but he's distant isn't he?", Tomoyo asked.

"Sure........well......earlier today, I thought he changed because he doesn't seem to be that shy little boy we knew back in fourth and fifth grade right? He seemed to be more in control of his present feelings than I thought despite his forgotten feelings".

'More in control of his present feelings', Meiling's words echoed forever inside Sakura's head, 'What are your present feelings Syaoran-kun? What are mine?', Sakura gave a blink at what she just thought, 'Where did that come from?'. 

"We can work without him for now..", Meiling bitterly said still scowling at Syaoran, the presently now tiny dot. Her smile was placed back on as she looked back at the duo, "So what now?". 

"How about Sabatoshi-sensei??", Tomoyo who obviously was recording the whole entire conversation from the start hit the zoom button in front of Meiling's face. The girl with buns smirked and came out smoothly with an answer, "I say something is up with her no matter what she says. She's hiding something definitely!". Tomoyo nodded at this and turned to Sakura, "What do you think Sakura-chan??". Sakura didn't seem to be hearing for she was lost in her thoughts like always. 

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Tomoyo said a bit louder. Sakura instantly said ,"ho-eeeeeeee!!", and looked at her b.f. with 'I'm sorry' looks, "Hai! Hai!!". That was all Meiling needed in order for an agreement of searching the sub to go into operation. 

"Ja ne later minna-san!!!!!!!! I gotta go look for Xiao Lang-baka!!", Meiling shouted as she zoomed off. Sweat drops appeared over Sakura and Tomoyo's heads. "There goes the other Li...", Tomoyo commented before aiming her camcorder to Sakura who only gave way to more sweat drops, "To-To-Tomoyo-chan!!".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the afternoon wasn't that bad.......surprisingly, everyone found out that Miyako-sensei was knocked out cold by some unexplained reason. That gave Sakura some hope but still, she wasn't happy about the sub. Sabatoshi led the class through music lessons and physical education like any other teacher but she still spook everyone about her psychic skills. She caught five kids cheating on a test they later took all in a row and strangely knew which kids were the best at the balancing beam during P.E. When it was Sakura's turn at the beam, she didn't know whether or not to trust the sub any further ado. She clambered onto the beam and gave herself a deep breath. 

"Now, I want you to show everyone the greatest ability you could ever give! Don't worry with the things you're thinking right now. Just concentrate on your energy and pour out the true feelings you wanted to feel from your heart!", Sabatoshi smiled at Sakura who only gasped at what she said, "Ready? Go!!". Sakura could feel something from Sabatoshi but what? She closed her eyes and followed up to Sabatoshi's advice. Sakura put out her leg and felt a whole bunch of energy flow right up in front of her face. 

"You're mine!!!", a voice shouted at Sakura that combined into the student crowd who are cheering. Suddenly, screams were the only thing that could come out of the students as they were fearing something unexplainable. For the third time of the day, she opened her eyes only to find a blast of white light surrounding her body, "Ho-eeeeee!! What's going on!??". Wind coming out of no where flew right out at her and lashed all around the gym area.

"Kyaaaaa!!!", shouted a few students as the student crowd began to back away from the balance beam. Their voices rised up to the ceiling which caught the attention of nearby teachers. 

"What's happening!!?? Why's that light surrounding Sakura-chan?", Tomoyo watched distressfully and searched to see where Sabatoshi-sensei was............only to find the sub gone. Meiling tried to run through the crowd of raging students only to be blocked back by other teachers. Some of the them went toward the beam only to be pushed back by some invincible force. Tomoyo decided to look for the next person up in line, Syaoran, who was looking at the beam emotionlessly and tried to sneak pass one of the teachers who were holding his area back. He was soon pushed way back by a blockade of students that were pouring in from the side which made his figure disappear. Tomoyo couldn't take it any longer and tried her own attempt to run foward, only to be propelled back just like Syaoran. Meiling also vanished in the crowd of panic students leaving the chances slim for Sakura's rescue. 

"I....I can't see", Sakura blinded by the light felt something at her ribs. She weakly looked down to see a pair of non human looking arms wrapping around her like coils of a snake. Then pain slowly crept up to her body as the arms tighten their grip around her. Tears came out in response as Sakura tried hard to not to let them loose. She had to stay strong. 

"O' key that hides the powers of the stars, reveal thy true self to me! I, Sakura, command you under contract..........RELEASE!!!", she shouted out as her key turned into the star staff, "Power!!".

The staff slammed onto the card turning loose the little pink girl spirit. The spirit entered Sakura's body and she was able to grip the arms off her in a sec. Sakura tumbled onto the floor breathing heavily. She soon got up and saw the menace who was causing all this. The minion was standing over her body and grinned wickedly at her, "So little card mistress........surprise! You don't expect a little ol' demon like me to be out in your gym. I'm sorry.......I didn't introduce myself yet, I'm Eclipse, minion of the kidnappers...you can say!! Ohohohoho!!!", Eclipse did the little hand motion that lays underneath her chin. Sakura sweat dropped a bit but shook her head to keep herself from thinking of Tomoyo, "Why are you doing this?".

"Tough luck kid! I don't know what to say. You won't get anything out from me!!! My mistress is only on a mission that may help her one way or the other and you're the benefactor of it all!!", Eclipse grin wider as she leapt into the air and moved into a position that looked like she was about to hug Sakura when she gets down. The card mistress rolled to her side and let the demon fall face down onto the floor. 

"Why.......ya....lil'........brat........", moaned Eclipse who pushed with effort out of the little hole her head formed. Sakura felt like she was sucked out of air. She weakly pulled off her star key and spoke her spell. Once it formed, Sakura pulled out, "Windy! Form a reprimanding chain!!!!". Eclipse once on her feet touched her head which has a large bump. Her eyes darted up as wind came out of nowhere and knocked her position once more. 

"I will NOT take this anymore!!!!!!", screeched the minion as she gracefully landed on her feet before landing on the floor. She placed her two palms out and screamed, "Sheer Dark Engulf!!!". Sakura, meanwhile, was reaching out for Windy, which returned into a card form, but as she touched the card, rumbling could be heard surrounding her. 

"Eh?", she looked up and black substance was covering the large field that she was trapped in. Back in the crowd of students, everyone awed at what's happening but of course the ones who are in fear can't get to the one who's in distress. Teachers went up and down the now black dome but couldn't find any resolution.

"Sakura-chan....", Tomoyo moaned as the student sea rivet her to her spot. All she could see were student heads. 

"Everyone, please evacuate the gym immediately!!! Don't worry about Sakura for everything's going to be alright! Just go!!!". Tomoyo turned left and right to see where the voice was coming from as students began to pour all around her out through the doors. She could have sworn it was......

"Tomoyo-chan, aren't you coming?", Naoko was about to pass her. 

"I am going to wait for Sakura-chan. She needs all the support she can get! Plus, I bet I'm missing on some kawaii footage!!!", Tomoyo instantly clapped her hands together and her eyes became starry. Naoko puzzled at that, "Then I'll wait with you if you don't mind! I'm sure Sakura-chan was taken by some kind of ghost so I might as well get a chance to see what kind of ghost it is", she stared out at the dome with a longing look. 

"Naoko-chan....no......you can't! I'm-", before she could say anything else, another person advanced the two girls. 

"You both shouldn't be here you know!! Even the teachers were ordered to leave!!", Sabatoshi-sensei was smiling at the same time her eyes told of something different. Tomoyo looked at her worriedly before getting the strange feeling, 'Sabatoshi-sensei knows something....'. She began to smile as well and grabbed a hold of Naoko's hand, "Come on!! We gotta go!!!! Arigato Sabatoshi-sensei! Make sure Sakura-chan comes back in one piece!!". 

"Tomoyo-chan......demo, don't you want to wait for Sakura-chan?".

"I think Sakura-chan's invincible spell can hold off for now.....like sensei said, she'll be alright!". Naoko gave her strange looks again as they joined the crowd of mixed students. 

"Un!!", Sakura squeaked as she jumped for her life around the black dome making her own vision totally empty. She came across the beam a few times but tried carefully not to trip over it. There was no sign of the minion anywhere. 'Wait a minute! Why am I jumping crazily in the first place....?'. She made a short leap to the floor and the 'Jump' returned to its original form. 

"Light!! Illuminate this darkness!!!". Once the bright light covered over the dome, Sakura scanned the area. Her eyes widened to see the rest of the gym clearly in front of her. Only it's empty except of one person.

"Sword!!", she clasped the staff/sword tightly and slashed the dome gracefully. Once through, Sakura looked back to see that the dome was wavering until it was no more. 'Ho-e?', Sakura's eyes began to swirl again. 

"I see.........little girl. You're strong enough to surpass my 'Dark Spell' so I might as well eat you up!", Eclipse growled as she took step by step toward the dazed card mistress. Sakura's eyes adjusted back to normal and gazed at the minion in confusion, "NANI?". 

"HAI!", Eclipse leaped into the air and send some kind of power punch toward Sakura who only stood there dumbfounded staring at the blue speck coming her way. 

"Don't just stand there!! Do something BAKA!!!!", screamed a voice in the distance of the gym. Sakura saw at the corner of her eye, Syaoran, who was rushing toward her, "?". She lifted up her staff and the 'Sword' returned. Her eyes became determined as she summoned the next card. 

"Shadow! Help conceal what is known!!", the hooded spirit flown up into the air and became a big blob of black more like paint. It shot out toward Eclipse who only moved to her left once it came an inch of her face. "Is that all you got? Eh?", Enigma noticed that her power punch never even reached the cherry blossom. In fact, the power punch was just floating in midair as if......"Time! Return to your original form!", Sakura exclaimed with dignity. She was standing to the right of Eclipse as Syaoran was on the other side. The blue bolt zoomed ahead and clashed into the wall leaving a small crater. "So your 'Shadow' was a mere decoy? Smart! Well gal, I got nothing else to say but this!!", Eclipse opened her mouth and white light formed inside it. Before Sakura could summon 'Shield', she was swept into the air and floated behind Eclipse. She looked toward Syaoran who was glaring at her as usual and did nothing but shout, "Listen, the only reason I saved you was because of the cards so don't give me any thanks whatsoever to think I am actually giving you some kind of acknowledgement!!!", he placed the blushing Sakura onto her feet and turned his head to face the minion. Eclipse already shot her beam that made the second crater in the wall which was eventually bigger. Sakura looked down a bit in disappointment at what Syaoran said. She was hoping that his mood earlier showed signs that he was willing to open up. "Well, hurry up!!!", Syaoran gave his official scowl that made Sakura sweat drop. Eclipse turned her head to face the pair now mad as ever. She opened her mouth and was about to fire another beam. 

"Syaoran-kun.......what can defeat an 'eclipse'?"

"You're asking for help at the wrong time!! Solve it yourself!!", Syaoran grabbed hold of Sakura and moved both of them out to safety. Sakura couldn't believe what he said. She felt her world turning when they reached the floor. Suddenly, Eclipse came flying at full speed not toward Sakura but the person beside her. Without warning, she barged into him and Syaoran was flung out the door. "Syaoran-kun!!!!!!", Sakura cried as Eclipse grinned at her accomplishment. The minion's attention was back on the card mistress. Sakura quivered before the thought struck her. 

"Light!! Illuminate this minion!!!", she called out wondering why, for the second time of the day, she never thought of this at the very beginning. Light began to swirl around Eclipse before the minion began to run out of Light's glow aura. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to beat the Sakura card for it wrapped around her again. "I.....can.......not........be beaten to a LITTLE GIRRLLL!!", Eclipse struggled with Light but she could not go any further than ten inches. Light's power was draining her every strength until she was no more than a shard. The shard fell to the floor and turned into a blue ball of light surprising Sakura even more. Once the light vanished, Sakura retrieved Light thanking it for giving its best. 

A groan could be heard and out came Syaoran from the door way. He placed a hand on his forehead, "Now I'm the one with a headache", groaned and leaned against the door post. "Daijoubu?", asked a worried voice. Syaoran took a glance at Sakura, "Why would you care? It's not like I have to be asked that every time a strange demon appears!", he snapped grunting at the end. "Sakura-chan!!", called two voices as a pair of girls ran heading in the direction of the doorway. Sakura looked over Syaoran's shoulder loosing her sad expression into a smile, "Tomoyo-chan! Naoko-chan!!!".

"Sakura-chan, what happened? Did a ghost get you?", Naoko had to badly ask that. Sakura shook her head not loosing one inch of her faith, "It was just a scary demon who let me go!".

"It didn't appear that way!!", Tomoyo inquired knowing Sakura was trying her best with her lie. Sakura nodded as she led her friends away from the gym. She quickly turned to see if Syaoran was following with scowling eyes but her own eyes took in surprise for he was gone. Naoko watching, slightly disappointed that a ghost didn't appear but at least something scary enough to thrill her, asked Sakura, "Something wrong?". Sakura looked back and gave a smile, "Nothing! Just thought something caught my eyes back in the gym but it's just a simple imagination".

"Maybe Sakura's fear of ghosts got better to her head?", Tomoyo commented as she pulled out….her camcorder. "Tomoyo-chan!!!!!!!", Sakura became freaked and flattened herself against the wall. "You know you're cute when you look scared Sakura-chan", Tomoyo gave her own smile as she zoomed the camcorder up to Sakura's face. Sakura didn't have time to protest for many students were coming back. Soon, the corridor was crowded with puzzled students who many of them were questioning 'Cherry Blossom' every single second. The only response she could give them was, "A monster out of nowhere!" and then another common question was only responded, "Uh, the monster almost had me but something saved me so quick, it was hard to tell what it was and the monster was gone!". Voices began to hurt her ears the more students wanted to know what truly happened. 

"What's all the commotion?", the school's principal and head master came into the scene witnessing a swarm of students with a few teachers trying to calm the activity. Then the principal spotted Sakura quickly noticing she was the one causing the situation. He headed over, followed by a staff member, to calm the noisy corridor while trying to communicate with the girl, "I heard a demon attack upon you", as soon as he arrived, he bowed. 

"Hai!", she piped as she bowed when seeing him. She never really met him in person all her life at Tomoeda Junior High. Everyone said that he was a monster himself but it didn't seem that way. "Students come from all over just to hear the truth but don't worry! It will fade! ". 

"Arigato for the advice!", she began to scream. Kids were pouring from one direction twisting her body to face the other way. Sakura could no longer see either Tomoyo or Naoko. The principal himself couldn't control the crowd and was bounced off to the wall where he joined teachers who were stuck in the same situation. She began to groan for she didn't want to use it but there was no other choice but summoning the Sakura Card Staff and announce, "TIME!! Freeze the dimensions!" Students were about to turn their heads toward Sakura but it was too late. Sakura was able to get through their stiff bodies like a maze out into an open corridor. She summoned the card back and sweat dropped to watch as kids stopped shuffling around just to look for where the magic happened. Question marks began to appear out into the air. This was a chance for the staff to gather up the students and divide them up, which took nearly one hour, into their prospective class/grade. Sakura went last as she was reunited with Tomoyo and her other friends. Kids still gave her quizzed looks but nothing came out of everyone's mouths for their journey back to their classrooms was as quiet as the empty corridors themselves. 

The gym was off limits for the rest of the day little did anyone know, Sabatoshi was having a bit fun on the beam itself. She began to stand on her arms and her feet flew to the air perfectly straight but she felt a bit crimson on her cheeks. After all, she was wearing a tight skirt. 

"Enjoying yourself?", a voice wryly asked as it entered into her head.

"ACK!!", Sabatoshi's face went rosy red as she fell onto the gym's floor. "I guess that should be a 'yes'", the voice went on as the figure in blue stepped out of a doorway that lead from the boys' locker room. "I miss doing things like this but NO! You always have to come and ruin my fun!!', Sabatoshi began to pout as she tried her best to flatten her skirt. "Well excuse me if I have to come in at a time like this but a meeting's to be held"

"I WANNA BE A KID AGAIN!!!", Sabatoshi whined as she felt the figure grab hold of her shoulder and pull her through a vortex that appeared in a blink in front of him. The figure sighed as he felt his bundle squirm and kick leaving him with a small sweat drop on his head. Ever since she was awakened, he had no idea how she's changed in this life. 

"Chigiri Mushas……you're time will soon come one by one". 

-----

"I'm home!!", Sakura yelled as she got through the door. No one was there to greet her. She sweat dropped forgetting that her otou-san was out on another usual business and to always kick herself that her annoying onii-chan is at a university now. She then walked into the living room and gazed at her chore board. The board that had destined her life, ever since she could remember, in order to do the proper things around the household. Her eyes switched to a glare also reminding herself that she's the only Kinomoto child left with the board. "Onii-chan!!!", she screamed rising her fist to the air. "Oi! Sakura!! Didn't think you'll be back so soon!!", Kero popped up beside her. "Kero-chan!! Ho-e? Do you think otou-san decided to leave me with so much work that I practically die wanting the world to end (**no connection to X). Is that what he thinks me to do other than the homework that's given to me!? And do you know anything about this? 'Kitchen warped. Please clean it'………what does he mean?".

"Uh heh heh…", Kero sweat dropped looking from his mistress to the kitchen doorway, "There's something you have to be warned of…..". Sakura followed to where Kero's looking and walked toward the dining room area/kitchen itself. She stopped at the dining table with eyes of pure terror and then to the kitchen. Dishes were laying all over, bubbles seem to have stick to the floor, pots were stained, pans were burnt, cups and plates laying around were soaked, the rice cooker was sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, and add in the Sakura Card Mistress for amazing terror of a kitchen disaster from a war. She instantly turned and walked back to the board. Kero didn't move at all from his flying spot. He looked frozen from tail to his head. Sakura sucked in and gave her loudest voice anyone could muster,   
KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

A.N.: FineFrench word!! I'm done!! I'm done!! Yeh, stuffed animal……u used her cards to destroy the kitchen…..but how?

K-chan: ………

Tomogirl: Are u even awake?

K-chan: ……..

Tomogirl: What r u staring aaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt (felt a push at my back and the voice shouting: "Windy!!". I fall face flat to floor)!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K-chan: No other Qs……..im hungry…..

Tomogirl: Sheeesh…. I can't wait till the end………………………………….

JUS KIDDING………..I'm going to be writing till I'm 82!!

K-chan: How bout 64?

Tomogirl: How bout..not.

Ja ne! 


	6. Sakura, Touya, and the Divine Wind

CCS: Forever Blossoms

****

Disclaimer: Let's all go to the Discovery Channel and say CLAMP owns everything on my own fic-planet! An annoying bakatic song that can't get out of my head and won't go away from my radio memories! Note: U guyz don't have to know the song…..i just felt like putting it up 

A.N. WARNING: The chapter that I'm going to be using lots of Japanese names and a tiny bit of words. Some of them have translations next to them. Others, it's up to you guys to translate them on the Japanese online dictionary. HEHEH ^_^ gomen…. I just think that a lot of things sound much better in another language. I'm trying to prove that there are a lot of good authors out there who think they don't know Japanese yet if they just research some, it benefits their fics, ne? 

Kero-chan: Do u really mean I'm going to be only appearing in the epilogue!!?

Tomogirl: I'M JUST KIDDING!! I said that b4!! If u weren't paying attention to the recent upcoming commercials of FF: The Movie, I can slap you right to the wall. 

Kero-chan: (stretches his face and sticks out his tongue) Nyaa Nyaa! I can do whatever I want so HA!!

Tomogirl: Grrrr….jiji (old man)!!

K-chan: Wha? I'm not human remember noroi!! Well, you're a BABA (old woman)!!

Tomogirl: Jiji!

K-chan: Baba!

Tomogirl: Jiji!

K-chan: Baba!

Unknown: Quiet both of u!! I'm trying to do some biz k?

K-chan and Tomogirl: ?………!! 

Tomogirl: I think I should've warned from the VERY beginning that my fic does contain spoilers but I think itz too late for that now! (sweat drop staring at the screen for a long time)

****

**Give credit to Eternal Haven! He hasn't seen Tomoyo's tapes (good classic idea)…….but that was Wish-Chan's idea in her fic which could have run similar so it's not the videos that's gonna shock him. Something else in store…..*_*heh! 

***Schoolz out and we're OUT! 

Sakura, Touya, and the Divine Wind

"Onii-chaaaaaaaaaan!!", Sakura growled to her brother in an annoyed tone. He was holding a little yellow stuffed animal by the tail, "I told you once……I told you twice………Get out of my room!!!!". She tried to shove him out but to no prevail, the boy of course was a bit stronger for he was older in other terms. "Oh, so in exchange of getting rid of me, I want my part of the deal kaijuu to tell me all about your experiences with the Chinese kid's return!!!". He could see her face flush but instantly got back to the expression of whenever she sees him. "Oi!! I don't have to tell you of my love interest that much onii-chan! He's back so far for an official stay so stick with it!! And Sakura's NOT A KAIJUU!!!!", once said, she reached her foot out and did the usual 'stomp on her onii-chan's foot'. 

'Aiiieee', screamed Touya mentally in his head, 'This kaijuu can sure be a thorn but I'm not that surprised that she acts like her fourth/fifth grade self. Then again, an idea!!', he smirked and his bored like expression, which is usually what can be seen around the house now these days plastered on, "Oh, kaijuu, you still act like a little kaijuu don't you?? Why don't you grow up to become a big kaijuu so you can come stomp down to my dorm and stomp on me all you like!!".

"That was my wish back in fourth grade onii-chan!!! Now….now….", then she stopped. What was her wish for her onii-chan presently? He still was a bug to her but, after the Clow cards, she found herself getting a bit too old for teasing around with her onii-chan. Then it hit her like an atom bomb. Her onii-chan just teased her about the whole thought inside her head. She glared right up to her onii-chan who got the message that her naivety didn't seem to last too long. He gave her one of his smiles and patted her head, "Don't worry kaijuu…….when you grow up to be my age, you won't be that clueless anymore!", with that done, Touya left her alone. For good………..or was that for…….

"Who says I'm clueless!!?? I'll show you onii-chan one day that I'm gonna be a genius and out beat you in my next 'finals' score!!!!!! Or was that college exam finals? Or was that seijou high school finals? Or even junior high?", she began to have haunting images of things that are yet to come for the sixth grader and began to groan as the images began to get too unbearable to think about. "Having fun up there to think you'll be able to beat all those scores I made a while ago? Kaijuu, don't think like me……just think like a 'kaijuu' should be", Touya called up the stairs as he headed into the kitchen. 

"SAKURA NOT A-A", she turned her head in different directions realizing her stuffed animal wasn't there. Seconds later, she was downstairs glaring at her onii-chan who was sipping coffee. In his empty hand was the stuffed animal. "Give me back my doll onii-chan!!!!", Sakura thundered impatiently. "Not until you tell me the reason why 'he' is here!!??".

"I……..I can't!!", Sakura whispered as she couldn't pull off any sudden explanation to Syaoran's return until her little brain clicked 'on', "Oh, now I remember!! Syaoran-kun got permission by his family to come to Japan and spend the rest of his studying here!! It seems that he misses Japan and the friends he met here in all!!", she added a chirpy voice to her story. Anyone could actually see through that tale for it sounded like something right off the back of the head alright. But it didn't seem Touya noticed……or did he?, "Kaijuu, you don't actually know do you?".

"Eh? What?".

"That the true reason he's here is something you should have been told earlier but as a sworn secret. Especially since I was the one who sweared it, it shall be told at a given good time!", Touya blurted out so suddenly that it left Sakura stunned. 

"Na……ni?", she asked slowly. Wasn't she one of the ones who only knew as to why Syaoran was here. How could Touya possibly know as to why Syaoran was back. It didn't add up at all. She understands him asking as to why but knowing the reason was something that was unexpected. Her onii-chan stared very hard at her before finishing up his coffee and place the stuffed animal onto the table. "See you tonight kaijuu…and you better be alive", that sent Sakura ho-eing for quite some time despite her heart beating in a drum like rhythm. She was speechless right when he went out the door. So many things were moving. So many things seemed wrong……..yet right? Wrong didn't seem to fit the description so she changed it to 'awkward'. The little stuffed animal that laid out on the table flinged himself up into the air to give Sakura, "Konnyayachiwaaaaa OHAYO and…….my special term of the day…mei mei!!", Kero grinned at the surprised girl that she nearly fell onto the floor before she could even say, "ho-eeeee!!". She got up nearly grumbling before rushing back to Kero, "Kero-chan……warn me before you use two different dialects and a Chinese word all in one sentence alright?", she ended up sweat dropping and found herself back onto the floor.

"Ohayougozaimasu! Sakura?", Kinomoto Fujitaka came downstairs to find his only daughter facing the floor while her stuffed animal was facing the ceiling. Sakura got up like a bolt of lightning, "Ohayo!! The reason I was up this early was because of onii-chan's anonymous return and you know what? He was standing in the middle of my bedroom!!! Did you know anything about this otou-san!?", she cocked her head at him before regaining posture as her father passed her to use the stove. "No, Touya never mentioned anything to me. I'm sure he had his reasons for coming over. Maybe he was worried about you?", he stated as his hands groped for the stove switch and at the same time a pan. "He didn't seem that concerned except for Syaoran…-kun…..", her voice shook and her cheeks began to change color only for a brief moment, "Onii-chan asked about how I dealt with Syaoran-kun and that he knows the true reason as to why he's here…..but I don't get anything at all!".

"You should ask Touya straight forward. I bet he won't hide the truth!", Fujitaka smiled and poured some oil onto the pan. The sounds of it sizzling made Sakura feel warm deep inside of herself. 'Hide the truth? Is that what I've been doing to Syaoran-kun lately. I know he has no feelings anymore about me but the fact that he wanted to know of his forgotten memories, could I still have a chance? So I should go ask onii-chan about the whole entire thing?'.

"Sakura, you're going to be late but here!", Fujitaka still smiling gave Sakura her lunch bag. "Arigato!", she screamed as she began to put on her shoes, grab her school bag, and out the door forgetting that she left a certain stuffed animal lying on the table. "Ara, Sakura must have left her doll here…… I'll give this to her when she has lunch", Fujitaka grabbed Kero and lifted him on top of……the fridge much to the delight of the stuffed animal. If only he had the powers of invincibility, he could have gone through and eat up everything in just five minutes. "Yatta!!", Kero accidentally shout which made Fujitaka's head turn. "Eh?", he shook his head and went out the kitchen leaving Kero the best reality he ever had. 

"Sakura…", Fujitaka moaned as he stared out the window. He had the strangest thought that came to him, "be careful for the foreboding of darkness has come". His hand came to his forehead and was about to rub it when he felt a soft glow. He turned to face his wife with the same expression pasted on her face. Fujitaka grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her down to the ground. "Will everything be alright?", Nadeshiko asked with concern spotted in every word she's spoken. "I think nothing's going to happen to her as long as he's there".

"I'll go and watch her if that's o.k. with you". Fujitaka nodded at his wife's plan and kissed her forehead gently although she's just a ghost.

-------------------------

"Today was an odd day indeed", Touya smiled at the freshness of the air around him, "but at least it was one of the best I ever had". He felt somewhat new when he woke up that very morning. Someone who felt like he realized something he never knew before. That's why he walked all the way to his home from the university starting at five A.M. 'I was awakened with a purpose', he thought silently, 'and to know that your greatest enemy was originally your ally and friend', he began to glare at this but softened at the very last word. His thoughts lead him to distant memories. Memories of someplace and people that were yet to be explained. He sighed at the thought of having to bite back his tongue at the whole idea but it was for the best. 

"You sure seemed pretty much in line warrior", said a voice out of no where, "I'm glad you have regained your other self but could you please stop drawing attention from people like me?", the voice began to tease. Touya whipped himself in a tense like position at the sudden awareness that he wasn't alone, "Who?!! How do you know?". His eyes flew back and forth as his body spun 180°. "Oh, tut tut……poor you…", the voice seemed amused at this, "I can't believe how much you have forgotten little ol' me!!", a figure fell from the tree that loomed over Touya. Touya himself couldn't say anything afterwards for he was double speechless compared to what his kaijuu was acting out earlier. His mouth then curved up wards into a small smile and gave a quick smirk, "You've been keeping an eye on me haven't you?".

"I did not say anything…….NOTHING!!! Just go to your university and act like this haven't even occurred!!", the figure criss crossed his arms and made a small grunt. "Whatever you say", Touya shrugged and place his hands inside his pockets about to walk away when another voice entered the scene, "To-ya!! Matte!!!!". 

"Yuki!!! Nani? At this time too?".

"To-ya, I have a message for you!!".

"Wha? From who?", Touya watch the white hair boy make his way up the street panting himself to death and clutching a big envelope at the same time. "Professor Sansaki wanted to award you something last night at the ceremonial meeting but you suddenly took off like that! Why?", Tsukishiro Yukito questioned the dark haired man diligently as if on purpose. Touya glowered a bit but raised his head to meet the eyes of his friend and in a noble voice, "I felt trouble brewing up somewhere……..near my kaijuu and……I felt I couldn't do anything to stop it!", his hands clenched shaking, "I was told earlier at her school that a strange demon attacked the gym and kaijuu was in the middle of it all….", Touya bowed his head in defeat. Yukito looked on sadly but didn't say anything. He gently placed his hand on Touya's head and whispered, "If anything does happen to her, you know that I'll always be on the look out", ended with an assuring smile not caring whether Touya noticed or not. Touya still looking down smiled and lifted off Yukito's hand. He stood upright and placed his own hand upon Yukito's right cheek, "Thank you Yu-ki for making my day". Yukito shook his head with his eyes closed, "For the way you always seemed to have treated her, I can't believe how much you changed over the past month".

"Me, change, ne?", Touya flew back with arms hanging in the air and his hair became spiked, "Whatever made you think I changed!!?". Yukito chuckled at the remark but became silent once again. He began to feel a presence nearby. A strange yet familiar power source. "To-ya, I may not understand how you got most of your powers back but can you actually taste this strange force that's around us?", Yukito's eyes somehow turned misty gray before reverting back to their normal brown look. Touya followed Yukito's gaze up to a tree before grinning, "Oh, don't worry about that Yuki! I know you may not comprehend to what's going on or what's waiting above those trees but that thing up there is one of the keys into saving humanity once again", his voice was flowing softly which gave Yukito a shock. "To-ya, you know something about this strange thing?", Yukito asked in a tone matching Touya's soft voice as he blinked and looked back upon the tree only to be facing a much stronger presence. 

"Shimatta!!!!" Watch out!!!"

There was a sudden breeze and the feelings of trouble was about to come intact to the two men. The wind began to howl as it got stronger in mileage. Soon, they were swept off their feet for it was a great impact which led them to fall upon the hard concrete. 

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai"

"To-ya!!! I'm going to transform to my other form so don't worry about me at all!!!", Yukito yelled when his back was upon the ground. "Yuki, trust me!! I know what I'm going to do so don't get involved with what's happening right now!!!", the yelling of Touya reached the snow bunny's ears in quick silver but that puzzlement reply didn't stop him from changing into 'Yue'. Wings covered him and the Sakura symbol appeared with him standing on the moon side. "Yu-ki………please!!", cried Touya as he slowly got up in pain trying to brace the wind that kept barging into him, "I know how to defeat whoever's causing this!!!". 

"Then tell me before I do!!", Yue appeared beside Touya in just a minute. His cold demeanor expression was the only thing showing which made the black haired man wince at that. "Yue", was all he could say. The white haired angel looked at him in a bored look before his mouth went up into a smile and his eyes shined hope, "I didn't mean to startle you. I haven't been called out to this much action until recently, there's been a disturbance appearing near my mistress now and then. Whenever she's near, that's the only possible time I could ever save her", the angel looked on silently undisturbed by the wind. He then raised up an arm and shot a few of his ice looking particles at the tree that seemed to be the one causing the whole entire mess in the first place. The tree shifted once it collided with the particles and transformed back into its original form. There stood in front of the man and the guardian, a little girl all covered in a blue satin cloth. The only part visible are her eyes, which sparkled, whenever looked upon them. She seemed more like some kind of ninja or Arabic girl. 

"Well?", the girl asked impatiently, "aren't you going to kill me or something like that?". The girl was like some ordinary kid but her accent made Touya quiver. "I don't end someone's life on purpose and I still don't do that now! Now tell me this!!! Did she send you?", Touya faced the shard girl automatically without looking away. "I am the 'Kamikaze'!! Minion of the storms!!! I don't give secrets to enemies no matter how pathetic they can be!!", the minion screamed as she found Touya's glare unavoidable and disturbing. The black haired man gave another of his smirks as he was about to slap the minion and yell her to wake up before the fourth person enters the scene. Only he knew what was the true goal of the enemy and there was something he could do before the enemy spread its control. There was a sparkle of blue light shining around the place as a little cupid like spirit flew through the air dazzling any passerby who got awed by the spectacle sight before them. Each person slumped down to the ground and dozed off immediately. 

"Sleep!!", commanded the voice, "Return to your original form!!!". A hand was raised in the air and the spirit changed back into a card flying back to its own mistress. Sakura's eyes widened to see the Kamikaze standing there like an innocent child in front of her. Yue flew in front of Sakura and spread his wings out. "Yue-san! No!!", Sakura began to protest but only found the guardian putting one finger onto his own lips. She was about to cut in front of him when something else caught her eye, "Nii-chan!!", she shrieked seeing the man sitting on the ground with his legs opened in a V -shape. His eyes giving her a strange look. Sakura felt like it was the end of the world already, "Ho-eeeeee!!!". She had no idea her brother was witnessing her use of the cards. "Sakura, we're running out of time so we need something quick!", Touya yelled adding to his kaijuu's expression of shock, surprise, shock, ho-eeeeee. The 'Cherry Blossom' not believing that her brother called her by her name instantly took out a card that she longed to use just for the sake of being stuck in a situation that was worth the use, "Windy!! Form a reprimanding chain around the Kamikaze's wind!!!", she shouted with her will. 

The Kamikaze on the other hand formed her own wind and battled away with the Windy. At first, the wind she held was pretty weak but then it got stronger until she couldn't take it anymore. Her wind was soon going out of control because of its size. Sakura realized this as well surprisingly and called Windy back. She then took another card out, "Shield!! Form a case around the wind!!". As soon as Shield formed, a sound pierced the air. Everyone looked up at the Kamikaze for she was crying, "Please stop!! Please!! I didn't mean for this to happen!!", her shrieks were getting louder and louder. Sakura couldn't help but feel pity for the small minion who was only a little girl………………but why? 

The wind that was trapped along with Kamikaze began to swirl darker and darker giving off a few black dots on the side. The Sakura Card mistress began to also feel darkness around the area. She looked up and gave a gasp to the sky. It was pure black just like when she was battling Eriol. "Light! Illuminate the sky!!". The spirit rose and spread her powers beyond the city. Sakura felt the trouble didn't subside yet. The Shield couldn't keep up with all that dark energy swirling inside itself but it didn't want to give up that easily yet. Too late though for its mistress notice it was flickering. She grimaced and instantly went under the floating black globe. Kamikaze couldn't be seen anymore and her cries were gone. Sakura began to wonder if it was a good idea that she trapped the small minion in the first place, 'There has to be a reason to all things and this I'll consider is a thing!!'. She was about to summon the Shield back when someone came into her view, "Eh?". 

"Baka!!! Just what do you think you're up to?!!! If you want to free the demon, I suggest that you go to an isolated area and finish it off!!", the voice of Syaoran bounced off her easily. Sakura blushed but didn't loose her boldness there. She completely ignored the boy and continued on with her spell. The Shield reverted back to card and Syaoran looked on with a glare. 'Is she that mad to do such a thing!!!?', his mind shrieked at that. He may have faced perils but this was far worse when dealing with a girl. 

"Ah!!!", Sakura screamed as she felt herself thrown backwards. She could feel the wind cut through her skin. Something caught her though. Her head turned to face, "Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", her scream became louder as she jumped up and backed away from the dark haired man who only grinned. 

"Ho-ee?", her infamous line leaked out before she even realized of saying it. "Sakura, daijoubu?", his body crouched down to match her height as he placed one hand onto her head. He closed his eyes and began to pump energy which transmitted into his sister's body. She could feel it. She could feel power of immense strength. 'How is he able to do such a thing?', then it dawned on her that Touya got most of his powers back or was there something else. Something that Touya didn't have before. Her eyes opened wider at the thought. Meanwhile, the darkness that was encased with Kamikaze was pinpointing towards Sakura like a missile that was shot. Touya's eyes themselves shot open and looked upon the darkness with a glare. He engulf his sister in a bear like hug as he raised a free hand up into the air. Syaoran was frozen stiff at the whole entire scene while Yue just floated in front of Touya. He was about to charge his own power at the darkness when suddenly he felt a tap. He turned to face a sword. A long 3 ft. and 8 in. in length iron wedged sword. His face twisted into shock and could only mutter one word, "Tsukaikago!". 

The sword swooshed past Yue with its holder right behind it. The angel couldn't believe it and neither did Sakura. Syaoran suddenly came out of his hiding place to stop beside the two. Touya, possessor of the sword, wield the blade to his side. He turned to look at the group behind him and gave them a hearty smile, "Go!", shouting to Sakura and seems to direct also to Syaoran, "Both of you are already late for homeroom!!". 

"But onii-chan!! I still don't understand what's going on or how that sword appeared!!? Can't I stay and help for it's partially my responsibility too!!", Sakura couldn't bear to watch someone she love get hurt. She needed to get her brother out of the way somehow. Syaoran on the other hand snorted and turned his body towards school. He soon felt a grip on his shoulder and looked to his right to face Sakura's face. "Syaoran-kun, I just wanted to say arigato for helping me yesterday!", Sakura smiled as she let go of the boy who only responded by glaring as hard as he could toward the girl who didn't sweat drop at all, "So can you do the same thing today?". 

"Were you listening to what I said before?? I was only doing it so I can fight you myself in order to gain the cards!", the boy sneered and turned to where Touya and Yue were along with the darkness, "I'm not going to get myself involved at all in this mess. It's your responsibility right? You're the one to clean up the mess so in other terms, it's your fault for drawing out the enemy since the only thing that the enemy wanted are your cards as well! Me? I'm going to head to school and ignore what's been happening".

"So then why did the enemy come out for my onii-chan, huh? Why did you even come out at this time?", Sakura began to feel flustered at how careless Syaoran was acting. The true Syaoran would never think just for himself. Her heart beated at the thought of the word 'true', 'Why!!?? Why is it that I'm too afraid to tell him?'. 

"Like I said before, I'm not getting myself involved at ALL!! It just so happened my cousin was bickering as to how much I wanted to spend all day practicing rather than school that she stomped off mad earlier this morning. I just got to my sword and practice like I told her. I was still angry by her attitude", his eyes lowered into a menacing look before shoving her arm off, "By the way baka, call me by 'Li'. I hate it whenever you call me by my first name! It just reminds me of how pathetic I was, just like you, at age three!". 

"Syaoran-kun……", Sakura said in a low voice watching his figure run off in direction to the school. She couldn't believe anything anymore. She needed to get away from all things. She didn't even care if she was crying. 

"SAKURA!!!", screamed a voice from behind, "WATCH IT!!! It's coming your way!!!".

"Eh?", Sakura turned just a tad too late and crashed into a big force of darkness. Her vision was wavering. "Sakura!", the voices was all she could hear, "Get up! Daijoubu!!?". She couldn't respond for her thoughts were getting clouded with Syaoran. Tears that once were only specks became rivers and she placed her hands over her eyes. Darkness was all around her breathing and touching upon her skin.

"Please…….no…..". Sakura's eyes opened up one millimeter at the voice. The familiar voice, "Don't let them get me! You have to help me…………hime!!". Sakura got up only to be embraced with a hug. "Sakura!! You scared me there!", Touya hug his imouto for a very long time, "Don't you stray from me like that!!", his voice nearly shouted but proud that darkness didn't seem to engulf her like a flame. Yue was floating next to Touya with worries in his eyes. He could see Light getting tired being stuck with the rest of darkness. 

"Perhaps you should let Light have its final power strike with the darkness up there", Yue indicated Sakura and looked back up. Touya and Sakura followed suit. The threesome stared for a while before Sakura was able to stand on her own two feet. "Eh? I thought I was crying?", she felt around her eyes but all that she could feel was soft moist skin. "You were crying?", Touya looked at her strangely again. She flushed for the second time of the day and placed a fake smile, "Um…..yeah because I was scared that the dark was really going to……..AHHH!!", she began to scream as pain surged up her head. "Sakura!!", Touya grabbed Sakura as she was about to fall. 

"Darkness!! The darkness is inside me!!!", she shouted through the buzzing that was ringing inside her. Yue watched with a growl. He couldn't stand it any longer if he was useless to this event even if the guy that held his mistress holds the powerful Tsukaikago. He too couldn't do anything. Something needed to be done. He spread his wings and leaped. Touya watched him rise to the sky not having any idea as to what the guardian was thinking. It soon came when a blotch of light came shining down upon him and his sister. He lifted his sword high into the air and closed his eyes, "Kago no akari tasukete!!". Light came in contact with the Tsukaikago and the sword shone a brilliant blue glow. Touya used his free hand and placed it upon Sakura's forehead, "Release!". In the next second, white light exploded from his sword and covered up the area. 

------ 

"Li-san, you're late", Miyako sensei looked upon the chestnut haired boy with disapproval, "I hope you're not becoming too attached to Kinomoto-san's actions".

"Gomen nasai sensei", Syaoran bowed, "It won't happen again", he then growled to himself with thoughts of 'Cherry Blossom' ruining his day. He walked silently to his seat. Two pairs of eyes were awaiting what he has to say. They both had a feeling he had something to do with Sakura being late for class. Tomoyo turned her head to see the empty desk beside her and then to the sky, which seemed to have changed from being normally blue to dark to pure light, 'Sakura-chan'. She quickly looked around her but for some strange reason, only she and Meiling noticed the sky's change in color. 

"Daidouji-san! If your attention can be faced towards me, I want you to do a problem on the board", Miyaku understood completely that Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend but it amazed him how different both of them can be yet have the same heart. Tomoyo stood up and nodded a, "hai!". She walked in front of the board but her mind kept on going, 'Sakura-chan must be happy missing math. I hope she's okay in one piece'. The thoughts of Sakura being decapitated or even worse, chewed up, entered the little creative section of her brain. It scared her sometimes as to how she's able to do two things at the same time. The directions of Sensei were flowing into one ear but the other was open for someone's cry. Oh, how she's going to miss some kawaii footage! Tomoyo bowed once done and was about to return to her seat when suddenly, the sensei spoke, "What the!!!!". The attention of the class soon gave way to the windows as everyone crowded to see a flood of white light heading their direction. Screams and shouts could be heard not just inside the room. People in other classrooms and in corridors either scrambled or gave way into classrooms with windows to see the light. 

Only one person (prob. in the whole entire school) didn't feel like getting up at all. "Xiao Lang!! You gotta see this sight!!", Meiling exclaimed looking back at her cousin who was flipping through his text book. She began to sigh and walked in front of his desk, "I said….XIAO LANG!!!", her loud voice projected enough to make the boy fall off his seat. He grumbled as he scuttled back on and was about to tell Meiling to scram before the whole room was engulfed of the light. For a whole good four minutes, the Tomoeda district was flooded. 

----

"Sakura……..I'm here so don't say it's totally your fault. You didn't mean it! Remember?", the voice of another entered her thoughts. A warm feeling. Sakura gazed at her precious feeling with a smile. Knowing that she has to try harder was going to be a challenge. "Arigato for making me understand that!". Her precious feeling only smiled back before fading in back of her head. The second apparition formed which was Kamikaze herself. Sakura jumped back feeling tense but relaxed when she saw Kamikaze watching her with fear. "I'm not going to hurt you", she said softly. Kamikaze blinked and gazed at Sakura harder. "Really!", Sakura began to laugh at how cute Kamikaze acted just like a child. "Then can you help me?", Kamikaze asked nervously. Sakura took a step closer towards the girl minion, "Sure, of course I can!". Kamikaze sighed with relief, "I'm sorry for trying to do that do your brother but it was an order I was forced to do!", she began to sob but try to keep it under control, "My mama told me I will fulfill a destiny which wasn't suppose to be this! She said I have to be brave and fight alongside the people I cared about most! Then they took her and that was the last time I ever saw…saw her!!", Kamikaze couldn't hold back any of her tears and cried. "Who took her? The enemy?", Sakura placed a hand on the minion's shoulder. Kamikaze looked up and stared right into Sakura's eyes before wiping away her tears, "You are the hime!". This got Sakura's attention above 100%, "Excuse me? What are you talking about!?". The girl minion began to bounce up and down over a few times before stopping and bowing in front of the puzzled girl saying, "sorry". 

"Why did you call me 'hime'? I'm just your average normal junior high kid surviving……MATH!!", Sakura instantly remembered school and looked quickly to her watch, "I'm missing math! YEAH!!". This time she was the one excitedly jumping up and down. She said her apologies and settled herself next to Kamikaze, "You don't know? What year is this?", Kamikaze said still amazed. "It's 2001 A.D.!", Sakura smiled, "Now tell me about your mother and the enemy". Kamikaze looked at her solemnly before speaking, "The enemy, Osansagokoro and her ikko demons".

"Well she doesn't seem to have a 'child's heart' to me!"

"That's because when she left her home………she was a child!".

"…………"

"She once was my friend but when the Yuumei Tenshi took over, her own heart turned kuro (dark) and cold. She could only think of power. Now, she's referred to as Empress Ainu Kuroji". 

"So what does any of this have to do with me other than the cards?".

"The cards are the power source that can take her home with her castle vessel that floats outside your present solar system".

"Ho-e!!? That far?"

"The only way she can have contact with Earth itself is by looking through her mirror".

"So she can't see us now?"

"Right!"

"Because I'm dreaming……".

"Not exactly, you're actually in the conscious of your mind along with the darkness that it was filled up with but you have a good soul so the darkness can't control you."

"I see", Sakura rolled her fist into a squeeze and placed it in front of her mouth, "So how come you became evil?".

"I'm not evil at all. She said that she wouldn't nottori (capture) me as long as I follow under her rule. That's how I became Kamikaze by attaining the powers of the wind, I am the minion puppet!", she began to cry again, "Osa-chan, what have they done to you!!??". Sakura watched for a few seconds before reaching out to Kamikaze and hug her tight, "Shh, it's alright if you have no where else to go……you can come stay with me if you want?".

"I-I can't! I don't know anything about the Earth's condition as of now! I still remember centuries ago when wars kept on going on constantly and how ruling kingdoms tried hard to gain peace from their people. Clow Read himself tried hard to assist the situation but to no prevail, he became an outcast by an evil king", Kamikaze rubbed her hazel eyes so hard, they became very red. 

"How old are you?".

"Um, I was put under a spell that was to prevent me from aging but it seems to get weaker over twenty years". This gave Sakura the biggest shock yet, "So you are--?".

"3,065 years of age", Kamikaze looked down sadly, "I can never die, grow old, or enjoy life as it should be". 

"How did you survive this long?".

"…………………………………My heart", Kamikaze looked back up, "told me to wait for the hime's aijou to awaken and vanquish the darkness that took over Osa-chan's home". It seems Sakura didn't listen to the word after 'hime'.

"If I'm a hime………no……………it's impossible that I'm one unless……", Sakura didn't even want to go there, "I was a hime in another life?". Kamikaze didn't say anything except, "Just help me hime heal Osa-chan's heart!!!", for Sakura's mind was filling up with light. 

She felt vibrations going through her head and slowly opened her eyes only to find onii-chan sitting with his head bowed toward her stomach. "Onii-chan?", her voice asked weakly. Touya's breathing soon slowed and his head shot up, "Sakura?".

"Onii-chan, Kamikaze talked to me and told me strange things", her emerald eyes glistened as she tried to move. Pain throbbed in every part of her body which forced her to keep herself still. Touya nodded like he actually understood and gently picked up his sister's body, "I think it's time for us to go home and have a nice long rest, ne?". 

"Demo Kamikaze is somewhere still! What about otou-san!!?", Sakura looked around but the whole place seemed to be as good as new. People were bustling the streets like a normal town and little elementary kids were heading toward their own schools. She spotted Yukito standing near a tree who only smiled and waved. Her attention drew upwards where the sky was clear as the ocean. "Ho-e? Where's your sword onii-chan?", Sakura looked at Touya's empty hands. Was she dreaming the whole thing up? Touya noticed what she was doing but only smiled gently like a father for the first whole entire time in Sakura's life, 'I still can't believe he even called me by my name!'. She then realized something else, her Sakura card staff (a.k.a. Novice, I know but I don't call it that) was in its key form around her neck. 

"Sakura, please sleep for me! I know you may not want to but just do it! I don't want to see you get hurt again.", Touya made his sister's hair stand up as they were approaching their house. Before a word could slip out of Sakura's mouth, both siblings found a small girl waiting at their front door's step dressed in a simple purple one piece dress. Her feet were bare and her golden straight hair went down to her waist. The girl's eyes were red hiding the hazel that they usually show. Touya was about to ask the girl about herself sensing a bit deja vu. Only Sakura recognized who she was and immediately begged Touya to put her down. Her brother puffed but did what he was asked. Sakura went up to the girl and stood front to front with her. "Can I call you by any other name?", the first words that came out of her mouth. The girl slowly smiled and replied, "I can't remember my true name other than the name that was given to me".

"How about, Aiji?".

"What does that mean?".

"It stands for you to be a beloved child!". 

"I really don't deserve such a name……",

"That's for now! I promise we'll get you back to your true home and maybe your name will come to you!", Sakura extended her pinky out about to make a promise shake but the girl only looked toward the sky closing her eyes with little trickles of tears coming out of them, "You don't understand hime, I'm home! This is where I lived with you except this place……", the girl temporarily known as Aiji looked once more into Sakura's eyes, "isn't as big as I expected for a hime to live in". All Sakura could do was stand there mouth slightly open with her usual, "ho-eeee!", screaming out. Touya watched with a stern look but a tiny sweat drop seemed to have formed over his head. It will soon get too complicated and he will find himself having to explain everything. Soon…once his allies were all awakened, the mission that "he" promised to the hime will begin.

"How could she!!!?", screeched Ainu practically scratching at her looking glass, "How could she turn traitor on me!!?". She crossed her arms and the angry marks (veins) popped all over her head. A glare was left on her face as she fell upon her throne grunting, "No matter, she's useless to me anyways. I didn't anticipate the awakening of a Chigiri Musha (Destiny Warrior)!! Damn!!!!!!", her voice reached the pitch of screaming. 

"It looks like someone's in a bad mood today", said a figure who overlooked the room standing on a pillar opposite of the throne. "That's because she always is!", giggled another figure. The shadows of the room was able to conceal their features except their feet which were of leather boots. Two colors radiated only in the darkness, light blue and turkish brown. "We must take caution for his awakening is longer than we expected!".

"Hai, he doesn't realize anything for his other precious memory was taken away!".

"You did your best but I guess we can't get ourselves tangled up yet although our kataki already made its move".

"The hime and that Chigiri Musha…….both connected to chain of events deeply. Should we reveal ourselves to them yet?".

"Not until Clow Read realizes us first right?".

"Yes, his half reincarnated self, Hiiragizawa Eriol. We shall meet soon".

The two figures turned their backs facing the throne and formed two portals. They slipped through and vanished in no time.

"Who's there?", whispered Ainu as she got up from the throne. Her face turned into a scowl as she tried to peer into the darkness, "WHO'S THERE!!!??", thundering across the room. 

"You-you're excellency?", asked a trembling voice from the right side of Ainu, "Do you think that the gaiteki called out their spies?".

"………"

"It could be possible for I swear that I saw small images of color back there--", the voice was soon cut off by the roar of Ainu's voice, "SILENCE!!! I make the thinking here!!!". 

"Ri-right! Sor-sorry to misjudge you're excellency!". 

"Hmph! I don't need anyone to judge what I do around here!!", Ainu glared in the direction of the shaky voice, "We must obtain those wretched cards or else this vessel's going to sink down to that system's blazing sun!!! If I get any other annoyance, then it's sayonara ja ne! When I spot those damned gaiteki myself, I might relive you of your obnoxious tone. What I felt earlier, it's not possible that the gaiteki could just pop themselves into my vessel. I bet it's just my feeling about you!", her glare surveyed the room and plopped back onto her throne, "We gotta beat the Chigiri Mushas' awakening on that pitiful planet called Earth!", her anger bubbled and sparked. 

She couldn't believe that the ones she battled long ago could ever reborn on a planet she thought was escapable. Unfortunately, things didn't seem to go on schedule as it should have been. One other detail was left out. She didn't and still doesn't know about Sakura's own profile.

__

"Light, dark,

Night, day, 

Black, white, 

Peace, fight,

Corruption, anger,

Memory, justice,

Power, sad,

Love, hope,

Kindness, brave,

Remember!

Endless feelings……,

Rinji ko-ru:

Houyou soshite riri-su!!"

A combo of whispered voices echoed inside his head. Voices that his soul didn't want to forget. His whole mind though rejected them and they vanished all together. 'What is happening to me?', he cringed and began to turn twisting his body. He became stiff and rigid lying on his bed. Jet beads of sweat wasted no time on his forehead. He rose and wiped the sweat off, 'A girl in my dream always try to tell me something but what?'.

A.N.: Well, that was pleasant! A twist in my own storyline……..any other suggestions? Yeh yeh, Syaoran-kun got all negativety but whadda gotta do when u forgot completely how to love someone?

K-chan: For once, I'm asking ya……what happened to me!?

Tomogirl: Oh, don't worry stuffed animal……there's always another time to appear…(grin wickedly)

K-chan: I hate u…

Tomogirl: Sure you do. Just wait and maybe I'll let you off for ppl to read you eat a dozen cookies! Sounds fair?

K-chan:………………just a dozen?

Tomogirl: (face faults at the response that I wasn't expecting) uh, u want more?

K-chan: Make it triple a dozen!

Tomogirl: I can't! That would strip me off my budget!!

K-chan: Fine, than I'll have to sneak in a future chapter to share my glory tothe food industry!!! 

Tomogirl: (sweat drop) Are we talking about the same thing? 

K-chan: Honto! HAI!!! Kora (Hey)!!

Tomoril: Hm?

K-chan: U haven't got me to say that special report! 

Tomogirl: Another time, when something strange happens…

K-chan: It annoys me that your going to use lotz of Japanese!

Tomogirl: Don't we all wish that kawaii stuffed animal? (Give him a pinch on the cheek)

K-chan: You should wish you were never born Tomobaka!!

Tomogirl: Iiiiieee…. Oh…b4 I say sayonara, a reason why I didn't translate 'chigiri musha' in last chapter was bcuz I was writing both chptz.5 + 6 at the same time… um, in other words: typed up 5 but couldn't help type up the sixth chptr which surprisingly got done b4 chpt. 5! But it was 2oo late to change cuz both chptz were in seperate computers and I sended out 5 b4 realizng this! 

K-chan: stop saying 'b4'! U gave me headache!

Tomogirl: Your welcome stuffed animal ^_^**b4** u fall off that cliff to hear a review per day keeps stuffed animal away…

K-chan: oh shut up! (glares the 'Syaoran' way and crosses his arms)

ja ne


	7. Sakura, Syaoran, and the Fantasy DreamPa...

Cardcaptor Sakura: Forever Blossoms

Disclaimer: Hiyuuuuu!! Don't own! Don't own! Not even Megumi-san's (Eternal Legend) Dream Saga Takamagahara!

****

A.N.- Nothing much to report except to say that I'm **still** sorry for what happened between the review option and the review box! Now anyone can review without having to log on their account and this applies for the non-authors out there!! I hate flames myself even though i really had no clue as to what they are...... Kero-chan! Get away from the computer screen!!!! (stuffed animal clinging himself to the screen with his tail facing me) 

K-chan: why? (baka)

Tomogirl: I can't see duh!!

K-chan: why?

Tomogirl: You're in my way!! -_-

K-chan: why?

Tomogirl: (getting some kind of idea) why?

K-chan: why?

Tomogirl: why?

Unknown: Would u please stop imitating that commercial with the 'whys'!! It's getting irritating!!! 

Tomogirl: U again! Just exactly who are you?

K-chan: ?

Unknown: Just call me 'Unknown' ^_^

Tomogirl: (sweatdrop) riiiiiiighhhhhht…. I think we're not alone anymore stuffed animal…

Unknown: I AM UNKNOWN SO UR STILL ALONE!! (opens up out of nowhere an out dated iBook and starts typing) 

Tomogirl + Kero-chan: (sweat drop and look at each other)

(turn our heads to the 'unknown' stranger and scream): WHY!?

****

Oh, here are the ppl who were kindly nuff to review: 

-Eternal Haven-again....!! ^_^ thnx.... I'm betting it does get interesting...... Try to write a chpt. story in the CCS category as an encouragement from me!! 

- ~Sweet Angel Sakura~-even tho i don't get lotsa reviews, u understand my pt. from the e.mail i send u, ne? I'm happy for what i do!! Become an author and hopefully i can review ur stories!! 

-Ina-chan--yep, a twist! I notice someone else made a fic base on after the 2nd movie....but thatz completely different so i shouldn't worry bout that.... Yeah! I'll keep reading alright and so do u (as for other ficz)! Keep writing urself!! 0_^ Ur debates on the Forum is interesting.....

Sakura, Syaoran, and the Fantasy Dream

Part 1

She paddled up the stairs, vaunting two steps at a time, 'Why did otou-san give me such an easy task?'. She bounced up to the door of an apartment and rang the bell. 

"Matte!! I'm coming!!", came a voice from within the door. Sakura waited patiently and heard the person shifting towards the door. She felt a brief pause before the knob clicked and a creak sounded. "Kinomoto-san, what a pleasant surprise! Come in!!", the voice leaked out from an elderly man in brown overalls, messy white gray hair, and chubby cheeks. Sakura bowed and made her way inside the man's apartment. Once she made her way to his living room, her body made a big impact with the couch. "So how's your day in school?", the man asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Doing okay except I don't think Miyako-sensei was happy of me being absent from school the other day though", she shivered with yesterday's events repeating over and over. Her father kept on asking Touya about what happened but the only response he could get is, " kaijuu". Fujitaka was even more shocked with the appearance of Aiji. That startled Sakura a bit, 'Why was otou-san giving her a strange look? He should've been a bit happy at least to know that a girl without a home can now have one under his own roof'. She was able to get a long rest and being away from school wasn't that bad. Kero-chan was in deep concern and floated five times an hour to check if she was still breathing. Sakura sweat dropped at this, 'I have probably the most paranoid family in all of Japan! And onii-chan….', her thoughts flew into the scenes of yesterday. 

Flashback

_"I just need to use the bathroom!!", Sakura shouted as she ran past Touya and tried to beat him to the door. "I'm not going to let you go there alone!", Touya protested as he spread up his arms and legs to block the door fully. "Ho-eee!!", Sakura's hands in fists went right to her mouth as her brother's obnoxious stare was getting near the point of her fear in ghosts, "Onii-chan!! You're scaring me!!!". Touya's head faced toward the floor before he faced squarely at Sakura's face, "I'm not letting you get hurt again!!". _

"But it's a bathroom!! Nothing can harm me there right Aiji-chan?", Sakura turned to her side to see the little girl now dressed in Sakura's old clothing (a pink bunny sweatshirt and green/white striped skirt*^_^get it?) was standing against the wall watching. Her eyes beamed and smiled as she nodded her head, "Hime, whatever you think!".

"See, she agrees!!", Sakura made the 'HA' face and stood proudly with arms at hips but quietly mumbled to herself, "I can't seem to get Aiji to stop saying 'hime' and call me by my name!!". Touya sighed. He had to make that girl keep quiet of any evidence of the past or else the plan would be ruined. The only thing that she's allowed to do is call his 'sister' by her title. "Alright fine! Since there's no other explanation, you may go!!!", Touya finally gave up and shoved himself left of the b.r.'s door. Sakura mentally questioned her brother's change in attitude. Sure, he must have been freaked by this morning's incident but he didn't have to carry his protection that far. All day long, other than Kero, he's been popping his head into her room that seemed like every other ten minutes. 

'What did he do to himself? Send some kind of mentally message into that stuff headed brain of his stating he must become a bodyguard of his 'kaijuu' at no costs!'. Sakura thinks as she placed her hand up into a high five position and stations it as if saying 'bye' while walking into the bathroom. Few minutes later, she walks out of the doorway only to slam into the maroon shirt of her brother. "Nani?", Sakura looked up. Touya grunted and placed his left hand behind her back. He then began to push her toward her room. "Nii-chaaan!!! Stop it!! I know where to go!!!", Sakura glared and stamped her foot onto Touya's, "I'm not some kind of stranger who ended up in this house who only need to use the bathroom!!". She was fuming and her brother knew it from the start. He recovered from being stepped on in order to shrug before clasping onto her room's door knob, "Get some rest then tell me what's been bugging you..........Sakura", he gave her a grin and shut the door. 

She stood there as long as she could hold. Her knees gave way and sank to the floor. "Sakura", Kero came floating by, "what's the matter?".

"Nothing", she glanced upwards at her guardian plastering a fake smile on her face, "Did Tomoyo-chan call or anything?".

"Not that I know of!", Kero placed a paw to his mouth before his eyes arched upwards in an 'urk', "I paused Final Fantasy!!!!", he quickly flew back to the Playstation and pressed the 'start' button. Sakura sweat dropped watching the stuffed animal cast a spell by one of the characters. "C'mon die already!!!!!!! No!! He still has 23/1126 of life left!!!! ARRRGGGHHHH!!!!", he screamed. Her eyes widened, "Kero-chan! Everyone can hear you!!". 

"Good, the better I shout, the better I beat that witch!!!", the punches of buttons were getting louder by the minute. Sakura looked from Kero to door to Kero to door many times. The thumps of footsteps could be heard just outside her door. Kero dropped his controller and zoomed behind Sakura. It went wide open and standing there was Tomoyo with a fruit basket. Behind her was Touya and Aiji with opposite expressions. "Tomoyo-chan!! Shouldn't you be in school?", Sakura ran right up to her best friend and looked at the basket. Tomoyo smiled ^_^ as usual and placed the basket onto the floor, "It's mostly for you Sakura-chan after what I heard that you were beaten pretty badly by a demon". 

"Are you sure you aren't hearing things like a monster took rampage on me or something?", Sakura asked nervously. Tomoyo looked puzzled before she returned to her smile, "It's well known Sakura-chan that those demons are out!". She picked up the basket and held it up to Sakura's face, "Meiling-chan and I went shopping at the Tokyo crossroads yesterday and bundled up enough yen to buy not just this but also", she pulled out a book from her bag, "THIS!!". 

"A tankoubon?", Sakura took the basket first before grabbing the manga from Tomoyo, "Sugoi! It's by Tachikawa Megumi....... Mugen Densetsu Dream Saga Takamagahara!! I couldn't get my hands, throughout the months, on any recent Nakayoshi so I had no idea this story got out!! Arigato!!!". 

"That's going to be coming out on next Tuesday...but I was able to obtain it in V.I.P. with Saito herself", Tomoyo proudly made her friend face fault. "Tomoyo-chan", Sakura stood up quickly with a sweat drop, "you both went through all that trouble just for my sake but you didn't have to do it", ending with a bow. Tomoyo did her 'oh hohoho' before turning around to smile at the two people who were watching the entire time, "I have to go now!! It's soon going to be end of lunch period. Oh, there's new gossip going around school too that you should know of!!", she turned her attention back to Sakura. "And what's that?", Sakura questioned while her eyes bobbed toward Touya's serious face and then Aiji's curious feature. "A boy from class A is really kawaii!!", Tomoyo clasped her hands together.

"So? What's so special about that?".

"I really have no idea.......but they say he's strange and distant just like Li-kun!!".

"That formed a rumor?".

"Guess..... he's the only kid, beside Li-kun, in our school who didn't want to look out the window to see the strange light", her eyes went twinkling and held up a camcorder to view in Sakura, "Are you gonna tell us about what happened earlier today, Sakura-chan, since I can't believe I missed out on all the action!! I heard from Meiling-chan that Li-kun was with you?". she began to inch forward toward the brown haired girl who stepped back and fell onto her bed. She didn't notice though that something was under her. "Ho-ee!! Can I tell you later?", sweat drops poured as Sakura, blushing madly, felt herself leaning back from Tomoyo's camera moving a few inches more, "You were about to go to school Tomoyo-chan!!".

"Ah, that's right......leave you less pressure since you are the star!", Tomoyo moved her left arm to touch her forehead as she swooned slightly in her dramatic pose, "And I shall captivate every moment of Sakura-chan's exorcist of a demon!!". 

"I'm not an exorcist!!!!", Sakura made an instant reply back, "Those are not demons!!". 

"Then what are they?", Tomoyo walked back toward the door. "They...are....", she couldn't say anything afterwards and lowered her head. Tomoyo nodded indicating she understood, "Ja ne tomorrow then...", and she left downstairs with Touya assisting her to the door. "Bye!!", Sakura shouted and looked back up to see Aiji standing by her doorway just staring right at her. "Something wrong Aiji-chan?".

"Nothing's bothering me yet Hime but I can't seem to get it out of my mind that I've seen her before...". 

"Oh not Tomoyo-chan too!!!", Sakura cried out as she flounced out of her bed. 

"THANK YOU!!", screamed a voice drowning out Sakura's, "VERY MUCH!!!!!!". 

"Ho-eeeee! Kero-chan, I didn't see you!!", she watched the guardian with circling dizzy eyes and a white "x" mark on his tail (**you know what I mean don't u?) rise up from his lying spot on the bed. He wobbled in the air toward the Playstation. Sakura gazed back to the doorway only to see Ajii gone. She was about to fall back onto the bed when she realized someone was already on it. "Aiji-chan!! How did you---?". 

"Gomen! I just don't want to be alone since I have nothing else to do!", Aiji was in a curled position but once she realized who she was talking to, she got off her position and bowed with her head touching the bed. "Stop! Please get up!! And don't call me Hime!!".

"But if I don't, then what would mama say?".

"Your mother, I'm sure won't mind if you call me by my real name....", Sakura felt sorry for her. Sure, she was older than her but still has a mind of a very young kid who lost her mother at that time. "Can I still call you Hime?", Aiji placed both hands onto the bed. Sakura blinked, "U.....". Her hair began to go up. "ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!?". Aiji grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm. 

"What's all the fuss?", Touya poked his head in, "Is she bothering you?".

"Everything's fine onii-chan!!", she panicked thinking about Kero. Touya's head caught sight even before she could turn her own head toward the stuffed game playing animal (**K-chan: I resent that! Tomogirl: Good). "Uh, is this one of your tricks Sakura?", he pointed toward Kero lying on the floor face up. "No onii-chan!! I SAID NOTHING!!".

"Alright......I'll leave..... Dad said he'll be home late so I'm not leaving for the university till he comes back," he scratched his head and headed for his room. Everything seemed to freeze in motion and time before the sounds of an energetic Aiji, button punching Kero, and a ho-eeing Sakura was all that was left of a big chaotic afternoon. ** Flashback End**

"You never liked your teacher do you?", the jiji inquired as he came out with a tray of honey milk. Sakura nodded which made the jiji's eyebrow go up, "Un, Miyako-sensei may be strict on me but I don't hate him for that", she smiled, "He's just having a rough time". The jiji handed her the tray and she grabbed her offer with an arigato. "Well, lets get down to business," he stated snatching out a folder that lay on the table next to the couch, "Let me get this straight...your father wanted fifty of these sheets copied and laminated plus the added three hole on each of them?". 

"Hai!", Sakura couldn't say more while sipping the last few drops (**she drinks fast, ne?) of her milk. "Then, that's all there's to it!", he gave her the folder as she placed the mug down, "That wasn't too bad was it? Did I keep you here in boredom?", the jiji teased her as she got to her shoes. "Iie, thanks for the drink".

"No problem but if your father ever wounds up in this area, call me and I'll sock him for good! He keeps on asking me to do all these favors for his classes", the jiji chuckled opening the door. They both bowed at each other before Sakura ran down the stairs. The jiji watched her figure go around the wall before he quietly shut the door.

"Hai.....".

--------------------

"Meiling!! Slow down or you're going to break my arm!!", Syaoran tried to slip or even yank out of his cousin's grasp. They were running in the direction of a meeting place that all three (excluding Syaoran) agreed upon to discuss of the enemy. "Not until you apologize for leaving Sakura yesterday!", she glanced back at him with a sharp glare. "No way!! That baka deserved it! Her foolishness for getting involved with the cards vs. minions was the effect", Syaoran made a small smirk but scowling as ever. Meiling sighed but was thankful enough to know that Syaoran doesn't hunt Sakura down for her cards anymore now that he knows something about his past. The only thing that bugged her now was that , Syaoran just keeps glaring at Sakura while Sakura could only blush and shrink back like a mouse. It was horrendous enough to make her slap him for his sense. 

"Xiao Lang, one day I'm going to wake you up and make sure you kiss her!!", Meiling snapped at the boy who once cared for the whole world being. Now, it's just himself he thinks for. "Do I care?", he stated flatly. They were about to reach their rendezvous when Meiling accidentally turned her head to respond harshly to Syaoran and bashed into someone who was walking from their right hand side. Both Lis fell to the sidewalk. "Oh!! You guys? Daijoubu?", the voice of Yukito floated upon them. Meiling glanced up and smiled, "I'm fine....thanks but I don't know if my cousin can survive such a fall," she added in a sarcastic way turning her head. What she saw didn't register quite clearly. Syaoran was staring at Yukito like a red light bulb never blinking! "Xiao Lang?", Meiling asked with puzzlement. No response. "Xiao Lang!!", she called out but no response once again. It seemed his world was drone out or something. 

"Is he alright?", Yukito himself began to get worried, "If I actually made a big impa----".

"No, it's alright!!", Meiling protested quickly, "Everything was on me........", she glared at her cousin before she swatted his back and screeched, "XIAO LANG!! YOU THERE!?". That got him and he jolted to reality. "Eh?", Syaoran gazed out and turned tomato when he saw Yukito. He bowed which made Meiling's eyes go big, "Go-gomen!!". 

"Xiao Lang, we're gonna be laaaaate!!", she pulled his arm and on they went. Syaoran peered back to where Yukito was. The white haired boy smiled and waved. The chestnust auburn boy blushed. The black haired girl only puffed but didn't see that her cousin was looking back. It may have seemed practically weird if time did stop here and passerbys were able to see what's going on. 

***

"They're late.....", Tomoyo wondered with her smile. Sakura nodded but got real nervous at the thought of someone special. They were both at an outside cafe thinking that was the best place for not just the meeting but also, no one knows them at all around this area. "Oh, have you read the manga yet?", Tomoyo noticed that Sakura had the book sticking outside of her mini bag with wings (**the one she got, I think for her valentine's gift that her otou-san gave back in the manga). "Iie, haven't got the chance because of......", her thought faded and she shook her head. Tomoyo wanted to press on hoping to know, "Li-kun?". Sakura chocked but didn't say anything. "It's okay, you can tell me....". 

"It's kind of Syaoran-kun", Sakura immediately responded as if she was actually talking to herself, "but his heart....I felt it was different and now everything else is different as well! Onii-chan starts calling me by my name, a girl minion calls me...'Hime' and otou-san acts very strange around her, and also the fact that onii-chan has a sword which he claims that he has none!!", she grabbed both of her shoulders and rocks slowly back and forth in her chair with her eyes staring at the ground. "Sakura-chan!! Snap out of it!", Tomoyo ran up to her friend about to shake her when another arm reached out to touch Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked up to see her brother's face. Tomoyo placed a hand over her mouth but was subsequently quieted by Touya's, "shh". 

"Sakura, listen to me and tell me whatever you just said will be forgiven in time", Touya's eyes looked down sadly, "**They**are watching so don't worry. Everything's going to be fine in the **end**", he turned to look out the street narrowing his eyes before heading back into the cafe building, which surprisingly he's having a temporary part time job here. Sakura watched along with Tomoyo at his fading form with shock in both of their eyes. 

"Sakura-chan, did you get what Touya-san just said?", Tomoyo spoke uneasily. Her companion was too shaken up and could only shake her head. "It's as if he knows what we're really up to and he knows the outcome just like Hiiragizawa-kun (**in reference to the manga with Clow always having to appear on the third page of every Sakura Card #7-12 book with the saying)", Tomoyo pressed the pause button of the camcorder, that lay on her lap, which she held ever since they got to the cafe. She replayed it and looked up, "What does he mean by 'they'?". 

"I have no clue", Sakura softly said as she took out the manga and ripped the plastic covering that protected it. She took a quick look at the mini advertisement strip of paper that came along with the plastic cover. "I wonder if Kero-chan would be interested because he practically read my present collection of Angelic Layer!!", Sakura flipped the book so its back faced her and began reading the tiny bit of summary, "A girl (Watasa Yuuki) receives the magic stone, magatama, which allows her to travel to another world, Takamagahara, where a boy she likes from the real world, Nakatukuni, doesn't remember her....Then she must become the Legendary Girl and save both worlds from..". Her heart skipped at the word 'remember'. Why did it have to effect her so much? It was just a manga story. She flipped it open and started to read the first few pages. 

"Moiiii!! Gomen!!", shouted Meiling's voice coming far behind Sakura, "Xiao Lang didn't want to participate at all and that ended us up bumping into Yukito......", she grunted. Syaoran, whose school uniform's sleeve looked like it was about to be sown apart, glared at her before glaring at the brown haired girl. Sakura didn't seem to take any notice for she was hooked on the manga. Tomoyo made a small giggle at this and smiled at the two arrivals, "So take your seats and let's get started". 

"Yes, lets!!", Kero's voice was the next arrival popping out from Sakura's bag. "Kero-chan, I thought you were taking a long nap and to not be disturbed until we are half way into the meeting", Tomoyo put her index finger to her lips. "Not until I know that the Chinese gaki won't do anything to Sakura!!", he crossed his arms and stare glare at Syaoran. The gaki wasted no time glaring right back at Kero, "So you must be Cerberus. Funny, didn't think I'll meet you in that pathetic stuffed animal form...", Syaoran's scowl grew bigger and bigger. By this time, Sakura snapped out of her manga reading and gave a beady eye look at the glaring pair. Meiling shook her head while Tomoyo watched with concern. Sweat drops appeared all over the girls' heads. "Who says I'm a pathetic stuffed animal?", Kero bashed his small head upon Syaoran's with all the force he could take. "Who says I'm a gaki?", Syaoran pushed forward with his head. "You guys!! Quiet or people can see you!!", Sakura tried her best to calm both of them down but her cries didn't reach that forcefully. 

Syaoran grabbed Kero with a squeeze and they began to do their fighting once more. "Pathetic stuffed animal!!".

"He's not a stuffed animal Syao....I mean Li-kun!!", Sakura blushed at her mistake and of course, Syaoran.

"Noroi baka Chinese gaki!!".

"Watch your tongue Kero-chan!!", Sakura scolded. She couldn't take it anymore and the only thing else she could ever do was jump between them. Meiling looked around her with fear as people were watching the whole entire thing. She tapped Tomoyo on the shoulder who nodded knowing what to do. As Tomoyo got up, Meiling faced the people with a smile. Even some of the cafe workers were staring at the boy and the doll talking to each other by magic. When both girls, a.k.a. cupids in secret, were smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry to disrupt any convenience but our show had to be rehearsed here!". 

"What show may that be?", asked one customer from a nearby table. "If you can't figure it out, I suggest you take a special close up look", Tomoyo followed suit of Meiling's plan, "We are conducting a stuffed animal mahou show!". Attention. That's all that took to get from Kero and Syaoran. Sakura just went, "ho-e!", sweat dropping at all the peoples' stare. When everything was silent, a clap could be heard from a table located far away and soon another table congested of kids were clapping real hard. Roars of echoes filled the air which got the cafe's manager out. He was clapping as he headed toward their table. Syaoran stepped back in reaction to the manager coming forgetting that the stuffed animal was in his grasp. "That was pure magic!", the manager marveled that they didn't even use any equipment. 

"Ah, arigato!", the two girls bowed and looked toward their friends. Sakura didn't quite get what they were doing at first but then hesitantly bowed with her face turning a slight pink. Syaoran just turned to look at his side avoiding any attention from the costumers. He couldn't bear it much longer even if the stuffed animal was squirming. 

---

"So far, their meeting made no progress", the figure in blue said to his partner who giggled and clapped, "I think they were fun don't ya think?". The blue figure sighed, "It apparently was taking lots of time and to wait for the return of 'his' memory is getting rather impatient".

"Hey! He's still a kid no matter how mature and stubborn he can be but it's sad for his aijou to be hurt by what 'he' does". 

"Nakama, we got work to do!", he fell gracefully from their hiding position which was a Sakura tree. "Aiieee....I'm scared!!", the girl figure, whose orange clothing features were turning visible, began to cling to a branch and petals began to flutter all around them. The figure who was down below sweat dropped, sighed, and opened up his arms to catch her. The girl counted to three before letting go of her branch. The blue figure was about to criticize on her lack of martial practice but couldn't even say one word as the girl was falling head first onto him. They both tumbled to the sidewalk. The girl sitting on top of the blue figure's stomach looked around dazed. She wobbly got up and walked over to the tree dusting off her clothing. Her head looked back at the blue figure with an amused look, "Need help?".

"Un", the figure sprawled on the ground got out his arms and placed them gently beneath him, "don't think so anymore", he flew while standing upwards (**think Matrix) with his feet stuck onto the ground. "I still don't get how you do that", the girl figure looked from the ground to the blue figure several times and shrugged it off, "I'll get it soon". She didn't know her companion was holding his right palm facing her, _"_I felt something", he quietly spoke, "earlier and now".

"What?", the girl watched her partner's gaze toward the cafe which was parallel from them but on an angle. Both of them realized that someone else was watching them. "It's that person again...", the girl thought out loud. The blue figure shook his head lightly, "That's not just a person, a Chigiri Musha but also a different one". The girl gasped, "Another one already?". 

"Hopefully". 

"Yatta!! We're running ahead!". 

"Not yet".

"?", she looked at him.

"Ainu's going to interfere today".

"!", her mouth opened a bit. 

"They're going to surpass", the figure started to walk along the sidewalk they were on, "The Musha of the Tsukaikago is going to get help". 

---

"Ho-eee...", Sakura repeated her terms of 'eeek' of the day. Did her brother even see what just happened? He could still be laughing at how her embarrassment made her face look like a strawberry. Then again, ever since his somber mood behavior took over, it's hard to actually imagine him laughing. 'Onii-chan, you better tell me you're laughing to this or I'm going to be the one calling you a kaijuu from now on', Sakura glowered at the cafe building and turned around to suck on her cream soda (**I'm taking the cream soda out of the episode where the CCS gang are at the world's largest indoor pool xcept no Eriol here). "It's a good thing no one bugged us asking how we did it", Meiling gripped her long straw in her own cream soda, "and the manager gave us free drinks in a good disguise mode from our real purpose of being here", she grinned. 

"Hai! Hai!", Sakura genkiness got better of her and she ^_^ sucked in more of her cream. This was apparently her second drink of the day but she didn't mind at all. "But where did Li-kun go?", Tomoyo whipped her camera from Syaoran's empty seat to all around the cafe area, "He took Kero-chan with him". 

"My Xiao Lang-baka cousin better be around here or else we'll loose him forever", Meiling said in an annoyed tone. She couldn't stand Syaoran much anymore if he was just a shell of his old self. Suddenly, something came to her, "Hey, can I stay over one of your houses for now?", Meiling hit her idea with a pleading look, "If I stay in that dreadful apartment of his for another night, I'm going to go bald and throw myself over the balcony!!". 

Sakura sweat 3 drops as she gazed from Tomoyo back to Meiling, "I got Aiji already but I'm sure otou-san doesn't mind. Kero-chan doesn't look like he hates you anymore either and onii-chan's much nicer now", she tried to reassure her friend the best she can. "You can stay with me!", Tomoyo smiled, "Okaa-sama (Mother) is more in peace then ever....even around Fujitaka-san". 

"Really?", Sakura's eyes opened wide. 

"Just kidding!", Tomoyo closed her own eyes which Sakura face faulted at her naivety, "You know that okaa-sama is still angry at your father Sakura-chan!! It's just mama seems to be happier with herself". 

"Right...", Sakura's eyes shifted to see something odd among the customers. An old lady, in a yellow yukata, was looking at her in some kind of a glare. "Wha-what?", Sakura's hairs stick up and sweat dropped a huge one, "You guys see her?". Tomoyo and Meiling looked at Sakura's gaze to follow up to the baba who only turned to her own party upon the table she sat at. The two girls exchanged glances and was about to sip their drinks as if it was nothing while Sakura's dotted eyes returned. Tomoyo was the only one who shrieked, "Sakura-chan!! The manga I got you is gone!". 

"Nani?", Sakura realized her eyes on the book has been missing for quite some time ever since the gaki vs. the stuffed animal round, "I left it in front of my cream soda with a saved spot!!", Sakura glanced at Tomoyo with water running down her cheeks T_T, "I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan! It took you effort which ended in my irresponsible manner in handling your presents. I'll buy you something, how bout that?".

"Sakura-chan, don't fret yet! It's only a tankoubon and it's not even your fault!", Tomoyo smiled patting her friend's head. "Iie.....it was worth partially my heart", Sakura looked sorrowfully down, "and good advice". 

"Good advice?", Meiling questioned quietly to herself. She watch Sakura's sad little mood before shaking her head out of an idea, "Minna! We have to discuss! That's our original plan right? Not to worry about a manga but the enemy itself!!". 

"She's right........we gotta start now!", Sakura looked up and smiled at her friends, "where would we be without a meeting?". 

"Even if Xiao Lang wasn't here. He doesn't care anyway!!", Meiling proudly announced which made Sakura's heart go 'zing', "What's wrong?". Meiling watch Sakura's face flush, "It's nothing!".

"Sakura-chan! Once we get back Syaoran's memories, I'm sure the enemy would be defeated in a snap and a flash".

"Don't forget, in a bolt of lighting and soon!", Meiling grinned after Tomoyo's remark. "You guys onegai.....it's not funny!!", Sakura was blushing madly. "Sakura, we're teasing but it's a point.....there should be a way to get back my cousin's memories. Some way......", Meiling looked to her right. Tomoyo giggled while Sakura placed her head on the table, "The enemy as we all know is coming almost everyday so we better keep our eyes open". 

"Aiji-chan told me that they are called the ikko demons.......in other words the minions of Osanagokoro who's presently known as Kuroji Ainu", Sakura automatically spoke. 

Meiling sweat dropped as Tomoyo filmed, "Slow down!". 

"Gomen nasai......I can't stop to think about it", the 'Cherry Blossom' lifted up her head, "It's becoming some kind of eerie routine: wake up, fight demon, and enjoy the rest of your day!".

"Just tell us everything...", Meiling leaned in with her pointer finger in the air, "These 'fragment' demons, what do they cost here? Right now, we must be facing something more serious than the cards themselves".

"Can I explain?", Sakura pushed away her cream soda and leaned in just like Meiling. Tomoyo smiled and zoomed in on their conversation, "Oh hohoho! We're down to business!". 

---

He was running. Didn't matter which way as long as there's some kind of opening. "That thief!! He's the rumored #13!!! Don't let him get out of our village!!", voices were behind him. 'Heh! See if you can!!', he grimaced while clutching something in his arms. "Hey Boss!! Over here!!", shouted a familiar voice to his ears. He jumped over a large wall and was greeted by several men. "Did you get it?", one of the men asked excitedly. "Yep, lets go!", he shouted and off they went into a forest that was up ahead. As soon as they were through the first set of trees, They were running thru so fast that it seemed like they were just blurs of motion. Soon, they reached their base which was a small little straw building that they took over a week ago. He was the last to go into the building but somehow the door closed before his face and he ended up banging into it.

"Yo gaki!! Wake up! Why'd you slam into that wall?", a cute voice and the feeling of air flowing near his cheek made his eyes and mouth open with a gasp, "What?", he placed his hand upon his forehead trying to recall as to why he's there in the first place. "If ya got double amnesia, I'm the one who's gonna be cheering!", the cute voice kept on babbling. The boy on the ground slowly tried to stand on his own two feet by putting his left hand on support of the cement wall. He pushed himself up and was standing in one minute flat. "Woah, take it easy gaki! I don't want you to get that extremely hurt by your crash. You sure you're ok?", Kero fluttered around his head before floating in front of his face examining its condition. 

Syaoran blinked before rubbing his bump that he received in impact from the wall, "What happened?". 

"Gee, you can't even recall that!!? That does it! You must have double amnesia!", Kero crossed his arms with a smirk. "Huh? Strange...", Syaoran was now rubbing his eyes with his sleeve, "I was in some kind of forest but I still don't remember what it was". 

"Hm? We were all greeted by those cheers at the cafe when suddenly, I saw you pick up Sakura's manga and shoot out of the place like some kind of gaki warfare bullet! I was able to squeeze out of your grasp but you held that book like some kind of treasure. You jumped over that fence", Kero pointed out to the tall metal wired object, that sits vertically, a yard away from them, "in the form of a gymnastic runner over a hurtle. Then you kept on running but soon stopped right here, faced that wall like an idiot, and try to crash into it as if it was a door!", Kero grinned. He couldn't stop laughing inside. 

Syaoran froze at Kero's words. 'Door.....a door.....', he stared at the flying stuffed animal, "We're in an alley aren't we?". 

"........YEAH!!", Kero roared at Syaoran's clueless mind. He enlarged his wicked grin (**K-chan: U gave me a wicked grin? Tomogirl: What else could I use? Puppy smile? K-chan: Gah!) and floated up toward the sky just to reach the top of the two buildings that they were between, "We're not that far from the cafe. In fact, I can see it from here!", he floated back down, "I haven't even gotten the chance to try out their cream soda all because of YOU!!", he glared at Syaoran who was bending down as if he didn't even hear Kero at all. Kero gave a big sweat drop, "What is it you're getting?". 

"Something......that book....", Syaoran muttered out those few words as he grabbed the manga, which he dropped when he crashed, and rose back to position. He flipped open to the second page where the story starts and began to actually read it. Kero realized this at once and veins popped up all over, "OSARO (hello)!!! Anyone inside that head of yours?! We need to go back!!", he tried hard enough to scream to the boy. Syaoran, still at the book, moved indicating he's walking toward the alley's entrance with Kero floating in front of him. The stuffed animal turned around to make sure he was following which awed him a bit. The boy should have been complaining and stare glaring with him by this time but it seems, Syaoran looks more obedient than he looks. 

"Great, I think that wall must have did something to him. The gaki is so ungaki like that it still aggravates me", Kero gritted showing his pointy teeth. He flew up toward the top of the buildings for the sake of no one else thinking he's some kind of mystical mahou stuffed animal and followed where the sidewalk would take them to the cafe. The most daring thing he could do is fly over streets when there's cars (**That's for the sake of drivers not to see him otherwise they get into accidents anyways! K-chan: Laugh all u want....I find that too lame). "Unfortunately, he must not have a head anyways....", Kero peered over his left to make sure Syaoran was there but what he saw pulled his little body down to the ground. He instantly flew to a nearby tree making sure his eyesight was intact and correct. Syaoran was gone.

"The gaki...?", he saw something in the alley that was facing the tree he was in. A blackened hooded cloaked figure was walking towards the inner part of the alley. Kero, unwilling to back track his steps to find the boy, flew like a speeding dart that directly hit the figure on the back of his head, "Kora!", the figure paused and swirled his body. Nothing was following him. The figure stared speechless before continuing his journey. Kero watched silently in the shadows next to a garbage crate. He recognized the symbol on the figure's dark purple cape. Something wasn't right though. Things were getting more complicated than he could ever think. He got the feeling that 'spy' and 'follow' was the biggest elements that partake in all of the demon commotion and his mistress was the center of it all. 'Like a whole solar system gathering around the sun waiting for some kind of big bang to happen', Kero shoo that thought aside. 

Getting the gaki was more important than the figure of the alley. The stuffed animal sling his body out toward the sky, 'That gaki is gonna be dead when I find him!!'. The figure stopped again. He looked up to see the flying guardian vanish over the rim of buildings and gave a smile, "Cerberus, it's been years....". 

Syaoran's eyes were in some kind of a trance as he stared at the book. He practically read it over five times ignoring the fact that he can't even read Japanese/Kanji characters that well. "Syaoran-sama (**I like how Wei says 'Shaoran-sama' in the anime but o well...i stick well with Syaoran's name)! Welcome back!", Wei (**Ordered by Yelan to watch Syaoran and Meiling in Japan once again) opened the door immediately when he saw who kept on ranging the bell for some time. The boy stepped in taking no acknowledgement that his butler/house keeper/guardian was actually there. He headed toward his room with eyes set dead on the manga. Wei looked on with question marks, 'Didn't Meiling say that she and Syaoran had an important meeting to go to which takes the entire day?', he looked at the clock, 'and where is Meiling herself?', Wei heard a door slam and sighed taking off his glasses (**maybe for the first time in CCS anime history o_0), "That boy shall learn his destiny the hard way even if it takes a little temper to do so". 

-----

"Well? That's it?", Meiling yawned. Sakura tiredly bobbed her head and turned to see Tomoyo still filming. She sweat dropped, "Tomoyo-chan! Put that thing down! I don't want you to get tired....", she couldn't believe her best friend held up that long. "It's ok Sakura-chan", Tomoyo gave her a hearty smile, "I don't want to miss out on Sakura's kawaiiness again!". Sakura and Meiling face faulted. "I think this meeting gotta be called off or we're all going to stay at the cafe for the night".

"Meiling-chan, that's the only option we got!", Sakura nearly cried. Tomoyo looked at her watch not taking the camera off her eyes, "It's near six. We should head back to the Tomoeda district now". 

"Hai! Let's give something to the manager before we go......", all three nodded in agreement as they stood grabbing all their belongings. They then squeezed past the many chairs and people that they come by. Sakura felt suddenly tensed at the aura she's sensing. She turned to see the baba staring at her group again. Or was it just her? Anyways, she couldn't stop gazing at the baba's eyes. Strangely, they seem to immense some yellowish glow. "Watch out!", a sharp voice called out to her, "Don't look straight into them or you'll be sucked into her spell of an eternal sleep zone". Sakura snapped and twisted her head in different directions. The source of voice was well hidden. 

"Sakura-chan! Aren't you coming?", Tomoyo was leaning on the frame of the cafe's door. Sakura looked at her and smiled, "Gomen, I thought I saw the oddest weirdest thing among the customers". 

"You always notice that!!", Tomoyo laughed as she waited for Sakura to come up to her. Once the girls were done paying their share, which the manager thought was kind of them of them to do but tried his best to refuse their yen, they went over to Touya who was serving one of the inside cafe's tables just to say bye. Sakura was the only one who got edgy around him. Touya smiled and nodded his head, "See you later and Meiling......you're always welcome to stay at our house". Gasps ranged big between Sakura's group who stared at him. His back turned to face them and that was the end of it. 

"That was scary", Meiling spoke as they walked out of the cafe, "Guessing that your thinking was right, I say he was some kind of a spy or have some kind of super hearing". Tomoyo smiled from one girl to the other, "It's all as the good Lord plans it". 

"WHA!!?", Meiling took a step back, "I don't get it!".

"Ho-e? Tomoyo-chan!! You took a peek at Tachikawa-san's other work, 'Kaitou Saint Tail' didn't you?".

"She showed me her latest 'Saint Tail' tankoubon before giving me your present and I enjoyed it very much", Tomoyo clasped her hands together giving her friend a face faulting reaction. 

"Tell me when you guys can stop talking about manga!!", Meiling felt pain surging right thru her head, "I have the tendency to get headaches on subjects that keep continuing on and on no matter what interruption they got".

"Gomen!", Sakura quickly apologized and looked over her shoulder with a surprise look as they were walking farther away from the cafe. The baba was standing several feet away from them in front of the cafe. She had a smirk on her face and whispered the word, "Fools!". 

"I lost him!!!!!", a voice invaded their thoughts. Three heads looked up to see Kero diving toward them. "Kero-chan! Where were you? Where is Syaoran-kun!!?", Sakura grabbed the stuffed animal as he stopped floating ending up eye to eye with her. "That's my point!", Kero snorted, "That gaki went off on his own! He kept on staring at your manga book and took off probably the opposite way I just came from!". The girls exchanged their worried looks but agreed that he must have went somewhere that they know of. 

"I might as well agree that we have a gaki search party right now!", Kero not believing what he just said. All heads nodded and they split up. Sakura realized that it was like the time that they were searching for 'The Shot' but her heart thumped, 'Syaoran-kun isn't here'. Her job w/ Kero was to search King Penguin Park, Tomoyo was given the right to search around the cafe area, and Meiling look over the Tomoeda residential area. They had to beat the clock one way or the other. "Tomoyo-chan, you sure about this?", Sakura asked concerned of her friend's safety. "Hai! Touya-san's here so I'm sure I'll be fine", Tomoyo motioned her hand in a short wave. 

Sakura ran along side Meiling trying to catch the bus that takes them to Tomoeda. Kero caught up to Sakura's mini bag and climbed in. His mistress waved back at Tomoyo who only smiled.

'Under the good Lord's protection may we be fine'.

Meiling ran to a halt and grabbed a hold of Sakura's right shoulder, "Why are we running in the first place? Can't we use something like 'The Float', 'The Through', or 'The Fly'? Even better, we use 'The Little' and 'The Bubbles' so it can get us to wherever we want to go".

"Sometimes, it's best to use less the magic just to do something that requires your intuition!", Sakura cheerfully said as she giddily walked toward their bus stop. Meiling's brows went up at this, 'She's hiding something?'. 

------

"Boss, you ok?", someone asked among the men that were surrounding his prone form. "Ugh...", he sat up. He blinked and looked toward the sun light blinding him to see the men's faces for a split second before getting his view down to earth. "Everyone stand back!!", the voice yelled again. Shuffles of movement can be heard and his eye sight adjusted to normal as he pushed his body onto his own two feet. He was baffled by what he saw. Men surrounding him in a tight circle were staring at him like some kind of a show and didn't stop hanging their mouths. "What are you all staring at!!?", he snapped glaring. "Sorry Boss but we thought you might actually visit Amaterasu today since you flipped out on us because you crashed into that door....".

"No, sorry! It's my fault Boss! I was the one who closed the door on ya", another man scratched the back of his head as he came into view. The Boss rushed forward and unleashed his sword that hangs from his back. The sword nearly touched the man's face before it was put back into place, "I'm making my intentions clear that you check behind before going in front of you", he grabbed the man's chin with a sarcastic grin, "or you might face the most severe stroke of your life". The Boss's grip on the man's chin lessened out and he twisted his body in order to walk straight into their base slamming the door as he got in. 

Sweat drops appeared among heads and hairs were shooting straight out. Chatter filled the air as they all looked among each other with confused looks. "What was all that about?".

"I don't know.......something he ate must have drove him to this".

"He could have at least invite us in".

"I never knew the Boss could let someone off this easily". 

"Don't say that or he'll surely kill me!!".

"Is there something I miss?".

"Are we still able to move out of this base tomorrow?".

"Without the Boss here to guide us for tomorrow's plans.....we're doomed".

"Hey! Boss taken care of us for a long time! He'll come around!!".

"Quiet all of you!!", a new voice proclaimed loud enough to cover up all their voices and the last thing anyone can hear is silence, "Your Boss will be a new man so don't even worry!", a man shrouded in a turquoise cloak was standing a few feet away from the group of confused thieves. "Who?", a man in shades stood in front of the group. "You don't need to know who I am. Just give this to him in two days ok?", the unknown man threw something at the group which landed on the ground, "Can I trust you on that?". 

"Sure...", the man with shades, who looks like he's second in charge of the thieves, said in a slick tone as he bended to pick up the small tiny object on the ground. The stranger wasn't done yet, "You shall meet a girl who knows your Boss. She proves of great strength and reliability. Protect her for she knows what to do", his body became transparent. "Hey!! How'd ya do that?", another man came up beside the shaded man. The stranger vanished and all was silent once again. "What is it he gave us Mikomo-kun?", the man turned to the shaded man with curiosity spelled clear on his eyes. Mikomo opened up his palm to reveal a green stone that's shaped like a flattened whistle with a hole punched in it. "Something only the Boss knows of I bet", he clasped it tightly and turned to face the rest of the group, "Please don't tell the Boss of this occurrence whatsoever! It means a lot....and we shall see if this stone is truly connected to what I think it is....". 

The men laughed all together, "You're too modest Mikomo-kun! It can't be that silly legend!!". Mikomo felt a slap at his back and turned to see another comrade giving him a grin. Mikomo slightly smiled but looked back at the building with a grave expression, "........".

"I know what ya thinkin'!", the comrade spoke watching carefully of Mikomo's actions, "The Boss might leave us soon once we find that girl, ne? Then you have take care of us while he's out and we be all missin' him like little babies for their mothers". Mikomo bowed his head. He knew one day that the Boss was going to disappear for a good life much better than his but as long as he's happy, that's the only thing he wishes for in this life. "Syaoran-kun, your destiny is here in my hands and I won't let go till you see it yourself", he mentally said. Laughter of men rippled in the wind as the sun set's radiating light reflected among the trees around them. 

---

"Create! Form a compass just like Syaoran-kun's and track him down!!", Sakura shouted in deserted area of the park. The card changed into a compass but instead of a Chinese look, it was the colors of pink and white with a six pointed star in the middle. ".......How did the spell go?", Sakura lifted up the compass to see its back but was stopped by Kero sticking out of the bag. "You gotta be kidding me! I thought you said less magic?", the stuffed animal lifted one brow at his mistress who only blushed. "I'm only doing this once!", she exclaimed as she felt the board shaking. A red beam of light shot out into the trees and that started her run, "This is it!". 

"How'd you do that if this board was something used to find the cards instead of a gaki? You reprogrammed it or something? Do you even think it would lead you to him?", Kero felt hopeless upon what he spoke. "No matter what happens..........", Sakura turned her head to her guardian, "Even if it means we jump over a cliff", she closed her eyes trying to sense Syaoran's aura or presence. They were soon out of the park and on a side walk. The beam shone brightly stunning the bystanders watching her. They were about to turn a corner on the walk they were on when suddenly a bright light exploded underneath Sakura. She looked down to see her legs sinking into the walk itself, "Kero-chan!! What's going on!!?". 

"It seems that Ainu person you mentioned must be doing her revenge right now".

"I don't think it's Ainu this time!!", the side walk was up to her thighs at this moment, "It's just like we were facing 'The Sand' card or the event when I fell right into that tree because of 'The Time'!!", her voice was quivering, "Much worse than when I was facing 'The Illusion'!!", the walk's light brightened her vision and she couldn't see any of her body nor the street she's on. "Don't panic Sakura!....I.....Li......help!!", Kero's voice was fading from her but she understood clearly what he was saying. The walk was up to her head and soon she vanished along with the light. Kero watched with horrifying eyes as he glided backwards to the top of a building, "Sakura!!". 'The Create' fortunately was lying on the spot and no pedestrian actually took notice of it. 

When people were at least ten feet away, the stuffed animal made his move swooping to grab the card and was in the sky less than a minute. He had to find someone.....quick. 

A.N.: Aiya!! Nelvana messed up big time on their Sand episode.....cuz squeezing in the first episode with the Sand episode isn't the brightest thing to do.... It starts off Sand, then first, then ends off with Sand!! ^_^.... Like now, they have explanation as to why Sakura became cardcaptor.....in the middle of the second season??? Iyaaa!! At least they got the part where Sakura asks if the stuffed animal had batteries on his--------....

K-chan: Don't even go there!!

Tomogirl: Why not?

K-chan: I hate being humiliated like a stuffed toy with batteries!! 

Tomogirl: You are a stuffed stubborn brainless toy......u hate taking baths and isn't that helpful as Yue!!

K-chan: Ow! You're mocking me with that episode eh? That was only because I was stuck in my real form! 

Tomogirl: So? Yue too!! Although his other form is helpful as well....

K-chan: If Yue could clean Sakura's living room in a split minute, so can I!!

Tomogirl: And your point is? You're lazy!!! 

K-chan: That's it! Change subject!! (snicker)

Tomogirl:? (hands on hips) What's that you're holding?

K-chan: All your typos throughout this story....

Tomogirl: My WHAT!? Lemme see that (grab)!!!!.............(reads)........... I spelled your name wrong heh! Cereberus.....that is funny!!

K-chan: That's not funny!! It sounds like the scary dub's name!! (cross arms)

Tomogirl: Oh, let see what else.... I have words with the wrong meanings.......'you're' suppose to be 'your'........... I get it!! So you actually worked all this out being my editor? Maybe you aren't that lazy as I thought u were.....

K-chan: Me, guardian dog beast of the Sakura Cards, have sworn myself to become Tomogirl's---(starry background)

Tomogirl: Yeah, whatever (push the stuffed animal down to ground).....be here tomorrow morning at eight sharp! 

K-chan: You mean it? I'm hired? (flies back up)

Tomogirl: Yeah!!! You can help clean my room!! ^_^

K-chan:................AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I don't mean that! (face fault)

Tomogirl: Oh ya, this chpt. became too long to handle so I split it..... and yeah, I'm using another manga just for the plot! Sorry if itz gonna be confusing!! There were lots of scene jumping around this chapter.

K-chan: (glares) You already confused me! 

Tomogirl: (glare back but looks at comp. with a grin)...........sure, another thing went wrong was the age consent... but I'm making them change age soon...... Syaoran-kun turns twelve this July! Doesn't make sense ne? Then maybe I should change Sakura's age to twelve then saying her b-day of April 1st already past! Ah, the power of the Forum Message Board!!

Ja ne!


	8. Sakura, Syaoran, and the Fantasy Dream P...

CCS: Forever Blossoms  

**Chapter 8: Sakura, Syaoran, and the Fantasy Dream**

            _She was falling from the sky,_

_            Ever so much,_

_            Her hair flowing out of control, _

_            And the feelings of dread were swarming,_

_            But she never hit the ground, _

_            As her body hit something hard and stable,_

_            Emerald eyes open wide,_

_            Her "ho-eee" could be heard for miles.  _

**A.N.**: A-hem, I again apologize for making this chapter really really really LATE!   (Lets see…counting three years of no progress in ff.net) ..  Well, I'm back, but I don't know if I can pull off the same writing technique as I did once before.  My Japanese translations are lost…oh dear..   I didn't loose interest at all but I had no will/hope to write after a computer crash..  ^_^   This is the second part conclusion of "Sakura, Syaoran, and the Dream" ..but I'm thinking of dwindling this series to a close shut soon.  It's undecided, but I have plans for a different fanfic or writing piece.    Thank you Shi No Megami-san for that last review! (and hope to read more of your fic in KKJ as you'll expect a review from me the next time you update it!—It was getting good…)

**Yes, and I finally realized how much room the nonsense (quot un quot useless) chat between me and K-chan has lasted throughout the series so for now, I'm going to broaden that.  (for my editing sake and readers' sake)

K-chan: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?

Tomogirl: You heard me. *glare*

K-chan: No more talks about food and glutton pride?

Tomogirl: WHAT!?

K-chan: Just kiddin'!  *winks* *smirks*

Tomogirl: On with the story!  *punts K-chan off the story*     Oh, and to warn you all …  I made Sakura hoe-ing..  A little too much..    -_-()

**My seventh-hundred disclaimer**: I don't own this "CCS" nor any character..  I don't own K-chan either …   All rights and tributes are to be made toward clamp-net.com.  Have a nice day…  (mwhahah)   P.S.: I don't own Megumi's Takamagahara Dream Saga or its characters either!   I only own all the characters that I made up with the exception of Mikomo (except there's a sunglasses guy in the actual manga itself, but I don't recall his name so I gave him a name).  Also, changed around the settings/events of the Dream Saga manga..()

            "Does the heart really matter?", Aiju looked over into the darkness from her throne expecting someone to answer.

            "We-well your majesty, I do beg pardon but if research permits, we may have the card mistress under our control..", a small frog with a long brown tail came out from the darkness.   

            "You didn't answer my question, Kempa.  Does the heart really matter!?", her voice increased echoing its affects in and around the room.  Kempa froze and tried looking down for an answer.  Just as he was about to feel the burning rage of his mistress impend over his back, he quickly snapped up with a quivering voice.

            "N-no y-your majesty!  T-the heart does-doesn't mat-ter to the-the darkness!!".  

            "Then, we shall crush whatever is left of that very little light!", her voice didn't falter in anyway, "The card mistress is alive and well.  One of our forces happened to slip her into an alternate world.  We must seek her out now!  Ammai!".  Kempa stepped down, away from Aiju, and tried to hide himself into the darkness as much as he can.  Another figure rose from the dark leaving behind the sounds of clacking from the bottom of the figure's shoes.  Into the light, the figure was wearing a long purple robe shrouding her face and features.  

            "You called, your highness?", Ammai bowed down and looked deeply into the face of evil empress.  Aiju's cold face nodded in approval and her mouth opened. 

            "Your spying mission with several of our members on Earth, proved to be successful?".  

            "Correct.  I have news to report from the surveillance".

            "Yes?". 

            "It seems the Chigiri Musha are on the move, and have been watching over the card mistress and her party". 

            "That doesn't sound promising to us at all.  Is there any chance of stopping them?"

            "Your majesty…  If I knew of a way to prevent more Chigiri Musha from awakening, then we could be back home by now".  

            "……".

            "Aiju?".

            "You and Kempa!   Go to the alternate world and capture the cards!  If you can, please capture the brown hair boy for me as well?".  The little frog in the darkness winced when he heard the phrase 'brown hair boy'.  

            "Your eminence has a crush?", Ammai, for the first time, began to chuckle.  Aiju glared hard. 

            "Fool!   That boy is the very reason of the Chigiri Musha!   He is the 'key' to the 'coming' of the Imona!".   

            "Of City Revelation!?"

            "This is no time to joke around!!   Anyone!", Aiju's voice projected loud and clear, "We must make haste preparations!  We don't want to be stuck in the war that was predicted to come to this pitiful world!".  There was no sound.  No voice.  No response.  Nothing, after Aiju spoke.  The room was dead.  

The figure, in blue, perched above a pillar raised his head lightly and was thinking quietly to himself.              

'Heh!   I believe our little empress here, is wrong..  That boy will never come into her grasp.  That war will never happen', and with a smirk, he vanished once again into the portal that leads to somewhere.     
  
  


"Sakura-chan is gone!?", Tomoyo exasperated in despair of her best friend missing.  Her eyes were in terror.  The gang was still sitting at the café, filled with feelings of shock.    

"There's nothing we can do now….but I feel, we can't just sit here!", Kero was perched on her shoulder with one arm under his chin.  Under his other arm, was the Sakura card that he recovered.  Meiling sat very still.  For some instantaneous reason, she began to cry.   

"Meiling-chan!  Daijoubou!?"

"I don't know..   I'm beginning to feel like we're those candidates on 'Survivor'..", she began wiping her eyes.  Tomoyo looked on worried because Meiling would never cry like that, or even cry in public so easily.  

"Don't think like that!  I don't believe we're all targeted by the enemy!".  

"Yea, I know…but it's not the surviving part that--".

"Cry baby cousin of the brat!   You know it has to be your brat that's doing all this mess!", Kero snapped willingly into her face.   

"Xiao Lang will never do this!", Meiling suddenly stood up from her chair, "That's it!  I'm leaving!!  And I'm not a cry baby!!", she began stomping off toward home with a huge vein popping out the side of her head.  Tomoyo bended over toward the side, Meiling once was sitting.

"MEILING-CHAN!!   Wait!  Li-kun's missing too!!".   Unfortunately, the black-hair-in-buns girl didn't hear her.   Or maybe, she didn't want to listen.   Touya Kinomoto, on the other hand, heard everything.  His hands crossed.  Back is straight.  He was simply sitting incognito, in back of the CCS remaining members' table.  

'So Sakura is in another world?  Along with, I'm guessing, 'him'.  I hope it's that place…  That place of memories.'   

"Wh-where am I!?", Sakura looked around aimlessly in her surroundings.  She was flying in the air since; all she could see was clouds.  Feeling the bottom in which she landed upon, her hair pricked up.  Her head turned to both left and right of her to see wings!  Finally, she turned her body to look in back of her only to find….a head of…an ant!  She screamed another "ho-ee!", which only got the attention of the thing she's riding on.  The head looked up surprised, to see her sitting there on its back, with swirling eyes.  It then began to increase its speed.  

"Waaa!!!~~", the girl tried her best to grab a hold of anything on the giant flying ant's body.  Her arms quickly found and wrapped around its stomach.  Her thoughts came flying at her in every angle.  Would she live?  Would she die?  How did this happen?  The flying creature suddenly jerked and made a sharp turn.  It bucked itself several times trying to get her off.  Soon, the flying ant gave up turning and decided to go to a different approach.  

Sakura's tense body began to relax a bit as she felt that the flying ant stopped turning so much.  For several more seconds, the ant didn't do anything which left Sakura an assuring factor that it was safe to let go.  Or so she thought.  Suddenly, as Sakura was about to lift up her left hand from the bottom of the ant, the ant itself, began to dive.  It was quickly going down at a full 75 M.P.H. speed.  

"ANOOOOOOOOO!!", the girl's voice screamed.  She felt she couldn't take the pressure any longer.  Was the ant willing to sacrifice itself only to get the girl off its back?   Sakura's body was starting to levitate off of the ant's.  Her hands began to slip away from each other slowly.  Her vision was beginning to see green trees.  

  'I can't…..!', and her hands were no longer wrapped around the ant.  They, along with her entire self, were flung into the air.  The last thing she could see was a patch of leaves and soon, darkness prevailed.  

…….

"Hey!  Hey!  Are you okay miss?", a voice penetrated her hearing.  She slightly opened her eyes only to have to close them again because of the light's brightness.  Slowly, her hands touched the ground flat and the arms became bended, in order to sit up.  

"Oi!", her voice made a small noise and thus, she couldn't believe it.  She was in pain.  Sakura's eyes popped open and she began to examine herself.  Bruises and scratches covered from head to toe.  She looked like a natural disaster.  

"Please, let me help you..", the voice came again.  Sakura looked up and freaked seeing a guy wearing sunglasses complete with a ponytail, bending over her shoulder.  

"N-no!  It's okay!  I'm okay!", Sakura backed off just a bit from the stranger.  The guy only stepped forward toward her and crouched to her height.  He held out his right hand toward her.  

"No really.  I insist.  You had a tremendous fall from the sky.  I heard a loud crash through those trees, and you appeared!".   Sakura's heart thumped just hearing that she fell through branches and leaves.  

"I-I fell?", Sakura accepted the stranger's help with pain as she struggled to stand.  

"Yes!  I'm impressed that you survived.   Now, wrap your arm around me… ".  

"Ho-ee!?", Sakura stopped dead.  She looked at the guy with round glassy eyes.  (o_0)

"Relax!   Geez!   Don't worry!   I'm not that type of person who does that type of thing!  Just wrap your arm over here", he pointed to his neck, "And don't feel squeamish when I do the same to you".  

"OH!", Sakura finally got what he was trying to say, "Thank you".  She placed one arm around the stranger's neck.  He smiled showing that he got the message.

"You okay now?".   Sakura nodded in response.  The stranger wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started off walking her slowly.  

"Now, I'm going to have to take you to my hang-out which is shared with a bunch of my friends.  Please feel free to be offended when you get there."

"Why?", Sakura grimaced as a stinging sensation got to her neck as she turned to look up at him.

"Because, my friends and I….are actually a bunch of thieves".   Sakura didn't know what to say.  Something about the whole scenario was familiar to her.  As if, she had the feeling, she knew what was going to happen next.   

"Domo..you are good thieves right?". 

"Well, whatever you consider a good thief…might be different for me.  We only steal for survival".  

"…..", Sakura looked upon the endless road they were taking with thoughts buzzing throughout her mind.  After a few minutes of silence, the stranger began to talk again.   

"So, what's your name?".

"Uh…uh..ah..", Sakura sweat dropped when she couldn't find the answer easily, "It's Sakura!".

"Sakura, eh?  That's a pretty name..  Means 'cherry blossoms' right?".   

"Hai!   So tell me yours..".

"It's Mikomo..   Ah!  We're here!", he stopped as he led Sakura toward a wooden door that's part of a large log house.  Sakura looked on with amazement, realizing that she didn't see it there before when they came upon the area.  He gave four knocks and a kick at the door.  A smile followed his suit as he looked back at Sakura.

"Secret code stuff ya' know.  Every thief should have one!".   Sakura blinked at him.  Soon, the door opened to reveal a blond hair boy who was around Sakura's height.  

"Mikomo-kun!  You came back at a good time!  We guys are about to play a game of 'go'!"

"Aren't you a little too young for 'go'?"

"No, not at all!", the boy grinned.  He stepped back to let Mikomo in but then flinched as he saw Sakura.  

"HEY!", the boy yelled as he placed an arm across the doorway preventing Sakura to step in, "No strangers or outsiders allowed!   Especially, a girl!   What are you here for scum?  Following Mikomo-kun because you think he's cute?"

"That's enough!  Let her in!  She's with me, Kibon!", Mikomo's voice rang loudly. 

"She's with you?", Kibon asked in a puzzled voice.  Suddenly, hearts flared out from his eyes, "Awwww!  Mikomo-kun got a girl friend!"

            "She's NOT with me!!", Mikomo felt he could explode any moment and a flash of rage can easily be seen upon his cool composed face.  

            "Alright..Alright…  You win!", Kibon placed his hands up in surrender.  

            "She's hurt as you can see!  I'm taking her in to be healed".  

            "But…".

"And don't worry about the Boss.   I'll take care of him.  You just act like nothing's happen… Wait-a-minute!  Aren't you on cooking duty!?".

"IEEE!", Kibon dashed into a doorway, disappearing from sight.  Sakura watched Mikomo sigh, and suddenly it just came to her, the place she was brought to, wasn't just a hang-out.  It was a home.   

The boy could easily sense the presence of guards near him.

            "Stop that thief!  No. 3456!  You won't get away that easily!!".  He was running full speed and barged into anything that got into his way.  An elderly woman fell to the ground while carrying a basket of cabbages.  A man got bumped over into a pool of water.  Clothes and pins scattered to the floor.  Animals were flocking uncontrollably while their care-takers were running after them.  Children pause at their playing to watch what was going on.  The boy never dared to look back as he knew, the minute he turned, it will be all over.  Clutching the item closer to his chest, he quickly made a sharp 90 degree turn into an alley.  His heart was racing as he advanced to the clothesline and vanish onto the other side of the cloths that were hanging from it.  He heard the guards' voices close in at his area.  Their voices became hushed to whisper like phrases. 

            "I saw him come into here..".  

            "Heh!   That's one bad thief I was him."

            "Yea!  He could've just kept going but he wanted to be caught.  Might as well get on with it..", the owner of the voice stepped forward toward the clothesline.  Pulling the cloths back with tremendous force, the guards were surprised at what they found on the other side. 

            "WHERE DID THAT BRAT GO!?", he snarled.  The guards around him all gave puzzling looks wondering if it was all a magic act.  

            "Hey!", a small voice called out to them from the opening of the alleyway, "I think I saw him go that way", the voice's owner pointed to the road in front of him. 

            "Thanks kid!", said one of the other guards as they piled out of the alley and down the street that was indicated.  The figure watched silently for a little bit before grinning.  He knew it was an easy task.  No biggie.  Not too much of a challenge, but he got what he wanted.  He pulled off the cap and the pink cloth that covered his real identity, and began running in the opposite direction.  The object, still in his hands, shined a little.  Little did the thief know, he was being watched.   

            ---

            "Hey!  Um, Sakura?", Mikomo caught the girl sneaking off into the kitchen, or what was called a 'kitchen'.  

            "Ho-eee!", Sakura shrieked when he tapped her back gently.  

            "Sorry!, he sweat dropped, "I'm just wondering what you're doing here..".  

            "Well, I'm curious!  I want to know as much about this place!". 

"Uh…".     

"Actually, do you have a bathroom here?". 

"A-a bathroom?", Mikomo didn't quite understand Sakura since the beginning.  

"Yea!  Ano, unless you don't have one at all in this world..  I can then understand…". 

"OH!  You mean, the washroom!".  

(AN: Uh eheh..  yea, I'm using the "washroom" as an alternate world term.  I couldn't think of anything else that could relate to a bathroom.  ^^) 

            "The washroom?".

            "It's right down that hall and make a left". 

            "This sure is a big place". 

            "Nahh, not too big but not too shabby either..  Say, Sakura, you said 'in this world'?  Then, where are you from?", Mikomo looked up to the ceiling, and back down only to find….  

            "Uh…Mikomo-kun?  She's gone", Kibon's head was popping out the doorway as he looked toward the direction Sakura went.

            "Oh well….so much finding the answer of the..", Mikomo's voice faded out. Kibon shook his head sadly.  

            "YO!   Kibon-san!  We need your help badly!  Our meal won't correspond with us at all!!", a voice from the kitchen entered his head.  

            "Coming!", the boy closed the door.  Mikomo was still standing in his rooted spot shocked about something.

--

            "Sunday..Monday..U2 .. Friday!   Hello Mr. Sunshine..", Sakura sang quietly to herself  (A.N.: Yes, some of the English words from the Fruits Candy song).  She was staring at the mirror when it dawned upon her. 

            "Nani!?   Where's my clothing!?", Sakura looked at herself up and down the mirror.  She didn't pay too much attention until now to realize that she's wearing a blue skirt with frills at the neck.  Boots cover her feet instead of school shoes.  

            "It's this world's doing isn't it!?", Sakura panicked, consecutively looking over herself.  All of a sudden, something in the mirror caught her eyes.  An image of a woman, with purple hair and a white cloth over her head, was in front of her, deep within the mirror.  

            "HO-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!", Sakura stepped all the way back towards the wall.  The figure, in the mirror, held up something round and pushed it towards the scared girl.  The round object, to Sakura's amazement, went through the mirror and dropped into the sink.  Sakura edged nervously toward the sink to look at the object.  

            "Please don't be afraid..  I won't hurt you..", the woman's voice made Sakura jump five feet into the hair.  

            "Who are you?", she looked at the woman with beady eyes.  

            "I'm Nakime.  I'll be your guide into this dream world, girl of Nakatsukuni.  With that mirror, you'll be able to communicate with me at all times so keep it well and safe", the figure began to dissipate into the darkness of the mirror.  

            "Wait!!  I don't understand!", Sakura was about to ask more when the door to the washroom opened.  (A.N.: And no, the bathrooms in the alternate world has no lock)    Sakura stood dumbstruck staring at the boy who just came in.  The boy not only looked as surprised as she was, he also looked 100 percent familiar.  

            "Syao-Syaoran-kun?", Sakura took a tiny step forward.  It was him alright, in the flesh.  Sakura's heart was beating loudly.  There seemed to be some awkward silence but it wasn't too long.    

            "Who are you?", asked three words from the boy's lips.  

            "You don't remember me Syaoran-kun?  It's me, Kinomoto Sakura from your class!", Sakura hoped that info got through to his skull as she presumes, he must've went into this world, the same way she did.  

            "Same class?  Heh!  Don't fool me girl..  I don't want to hear none of this nonsense!  C'mon!", Syaoran grabbed a hold of her arm tightly.  Sakura managed to grab the small mirror from the sink before they stepped into the long hallway.  He led her toward the kitchen with a burst at the door.  

            "EVERYONE!  TELL ME WHY SHE'S HERE!", he roared with thunder.  

            "Woah..chill Boss….", replied one of the men who were circling a large pot that was in the center of the 'kitchen'.  

            "Yea, she's our honored guest.  She's also injured if you can see that".

            "I don't care.  I want her out!  She has no right to be here".

            "Boss-kun, she can be our prisoner!"

            "….no…"

            "Syaoran-kun!", Mikomo stepped up to face Syaoran with a content look, "You're back from your hunt!   Didn't expect you to take that short of time!  Listen…the girl, she's with me..".  

            "She's with you Mikomo-kun?", Syaoran glared hard at the man in shades, "I never expected you to have such refine taste in ---".

            "Would you just listen to me!  She's not from our world!  I just realized something…  Girl, here!", Mikomo quickly shove a small object into Sakura's hands.  She looked at it closely noticing its familiar seashell like quality to such a small stone.  Then, in a quick flash every piece of the puzzle fell into place upon her little head.  

            'I'm inside a manga book…', she quietly looked up toward the round pot that the men were circling.  As if in a trance, she limped up toward a pot, coming across a small little bird flapping about trying to get away.  Soon words swarm up to her heart and with a determined look, held out the stone.  The men all around her looked on with awed faces and big eyes.  None of them made a move as to what they saw next.  

            "Arufou Kuroa!".

-------

To Be Continued..     
----------------------------------

**A.N.:** Yes, and I will edit/conclude this same chapter in the near future so it won't pop up at all in the new updated stories section..  ^_^  hehe..  Just to warn you guys..   Or you can wait till the next chapter.   Balancing this and a KH fan-fic is going to be tougher than I thought..    o_0  

  
   


End file.
